Retomando la historia
by blackstones3
Summary: Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura consiguieron sus sueños y metas, ahora es el turno de sus hijos. La historia continua, pero ahora es el turno de sus hijos de continuar el camino… ¿Conseguirán hacerlo solos? ¿O necesitaran de sus padres para conseguirlo?... con la guía de ellos tal vez consigan ser grandes ninjas como lo son sus padres.
1. Un nuevo integrante

**Un nuevo integrante**

Por el angosto pasillo de un subterráneo se ve correr a Uchiha Sasuke, con la indiferencia marcando en su rostro. El eco de sus aceleradas pisadas resuena por todo el lugar.

A sus veintidós años de edad toda facción infantil se ha ido en el pelinegro. Una bandaba ninja de Konoha cubre su frente. Lleva puesta una playera ceñida color negra, de mangas largas y cuello alto. Encima de la playera lleva puesto un chaleco junnin, de color verde con el símbolo de su clan bordado en grande en su espalda. Los pantalones que usa son levemente holgados de color negro. Su estuche de armas está en colgando en el cintillo al igual que su espada. Las sandalias ninja que usa son de color celeste. Y en su oreja derecha trae un intercomunicador.

Al doblar la esquina divisa a un par de metros una entrada ancha. Al llegar a ella se detiene en la entrada topándose con una habitación oscura y vacía, gracias a su sharingan puede ver sin problemas aun a través de la oscuridad.

- Tks… —el pelinegro lleva una mano a su oído, donde tiene el intercomunicador. – Aquí tampoco hay nada. –su voz es ronca y su tono de voz sonó tranquilo.

- Aquí tampoco. –oye que le responde una voz femenina a través del intercomunicador. –Creo que esta guarida esta tan vacía como las de…

Su frase quedo interrumpida por el grito que dio la mujer seguido del sonido de un derrumbe.

- ¡Sakura! –la llama algo exaltado y sus ojos se han ensanchado. – ¡Sakura, contesta!... ¡¿Dime qué paso, Sakura?! –el pelinegro comienza a reflejar preocupación al no recibir respuesta, por lo que sin pensarlo comenzó a correr de regreso por donde vino, yendo lo más rápido que puede.

* * *

Sakura comienza a abrir sus ojos, parpadeando un par de veces confusa, topándose con el agujero encima de ella, dándose cuenta que el suelo debajo de ella se cayó, haciéndola caer junto él, por lo que ahora está encima de los escombros.

- ¡Sakura!

Con dificultad se sienta encima de los escombros sobre los que cayó, no divisa nada en el lugar debido a la oscuridad. Adolorida lleva una mano a su nuca, sintiendo su mano mojarse, sabe que seguro es algo de sangre, se debió haber golpeado la cabeza tan fuerte que la desmayo unos minutos. Usando su chakra comienza a curar la herida en su cabeza para cerrarla y que deje de dolerle.

- ¡Sakura!

Su mano libre la lleva a la oreja donde tiene el intercomunicador para responderle a Sasuke que no deja de llamarla. Sabe que debe estar muy preocupado, como para que lo demuestre en su voz al llamarla.

- Estoy bien Sasuke-kun. –le responde con suavidad.

- ¿Qué paso? –pregunta serio, aun reflejando preocupación y se oye su agitación seguro por ir corriendo mientras habla.

- El suelo donde estaba se derrumbó y caí junto con él. –responde apenada, ante ese descuido que cometió.

- ¿Por qué tardaste en responderme?

- Me golpee la cabeza y perdí la conciencia unos minutos. –responde sonriendo nerviosa.

Lo oye suspirar a través del intercomunicador pero no sabe si lo hace de alivio o resignación.

- Quédate ahí, llegare en un par de minutos.

- No es necesario, estoy bien. Reunámonos donde habíamos quedado.

Al no recibir respuesta suspira con pesadez, sabe que no responde porque lo que dijo no lo toma como tema de discusión sino como algo que se hará quiera ella o no.

Sakura a sus veintidós años también perdió toda facción infantil y ahora posee facciones de una mujer, haciendo más afiladas sus facciones. El sello en forma de rombo sigue en su frente. La bandana ninja de Konoha la sigue llevando en su cabeza, en forma de diadema. Su cabello lo tiene en un corte en capaz, llegándole a media espalda.

Viste una blusa ceñida color negra de mangas largas y cuello alto. Encima de la blusa trae puesto un chaleco junnin color verde seco, que le queda ceñido marcando sus curvas, mostrando que sus senos no son grandes pero tampoco pequeños, más bien de un tamaño normal. Cubriendo sus caderas anchas y piernas torneadas lleva puesto un pantalón que le queda levemente holgado. Las sandalias que usa son de color rojas. Cubriendo sus manos lleva puestos unos guantes de piel color negro. Y en el cintillo lleva colgando su estuche de armas.

- Sakura.

La peli-rosa inclina su cabeza hacia atrás para mirar hacia arriba, viendo a Sasuke que pie cerca del hueco donde ella cayo, mirando con seriedad hacia donde esta ella, teniendo el sharingan en sus ojos.

Sakura le sonríe de oreja a oreja, mostrando su blanca dentadura y haciendo que sus ojos se cierren.

- Tardaste menos que un par de minutos. –le dice amigable.

- Tienes sangre. –le dice ignorando su comentario y mostrándose serio mientras apunta hacia la nuca de ella.

- Medic-ninja, ¿recuerdas? –le dice sin borrar su sonrisa y mostrándose divertida. –Solo fue un leve corte que ya cerré, incluso me quite el dolor… ¿a que soy buena?

- Eres descuidada. –Sasuke se deja caer con agilidad y elegancia, cayendo de pie frente a ella.

- ¡Mou! Un error y ya me tachas de descuidada. –Sakura borra su sonrisa y ahora un infantil puchero adorna su rostro, con su tono de voz mostrándose ofendido.

- ¿Solo por uno? –Sasuke alza una de sus cejas a la vez que extiende su mano derecha hacia donde esta ella, ofreciéndosela para ayudarla a levantarse.

- ¡Vale! –exclama sonrojada e indignada. –He cometido algunos errores, pero soy humana con defectos como la mayoría, no soy don perfección como tú. –dice molesta, tomando la mano que él le extiende.

Una exclamación de sorpresa sale de los labios de la peli-rosa, ya que Sasuke la jalo hacia él de forma inesperada y con más fuerza de la normal, levantándola con facilidad y ante la fuerza que uso provoco que el cuerpo de ella choque con el de él. Están tan cerca que cuando la peli-rosa alza su rostro se topa con el de Sasuke que ante la cercanía puede sentir la respiración de él y está segura que él siente la de ella.

Inevitablemente las mejillas de la peli-rosa se sonrojaron, no solo por la cercanía sino también ante la mirada penetrante del pelinegro. No pudiéndole sostener la mirada la desvía haciendo que su mirada se tope con algo atrás del pelinegro que llamo su atención.

- ¿Qué es eso? –pregunta seria.

Sasuke le soltó la mano y voltea sobre su hombro viendo una luz sobresalir a través de un agujero de la pared que está a unos tres metros atrás de él, por lo que volteo todo su cuerpo y comenzó a caminar hacia esta con Sakura siguiéndole el paso.

Al llegar a la pared ambos comenzaron a palparla, buscando una forma de puerta que se pueda abrir o alguna forma de entrar a la otra habitación de donde viene la luz.

- Tal vez la entrada está en otro lado. –Sakura voltea a ver a Sasuke cuando no logra palpar nada fuera de lo normal en la pared.

- Es lo más probable. –le responde tranquilo y sin mirarla, su vista analítica está en la pared.

- Sería muy tardado buscar otra forma de entrar, sin contar que nos llevó horas reconocer la zona de la planta alta, la cual se supone era la única planta, no sabíamos que había otra planta debajo de la que buscábamos. –Sakura se soba la barbilla dándole un aire pensativo. –Sin contar que seguro habrá más trampas de las que hubo arriba y muchas más de las que hubo para poder entrar aquí. — Sakura voltea hacia Sasuke y le sonríe amigable. – ¿Quieres que rompa la pared?

- Eso podría causar un derrumbe, este lugar es viejo. –le responde tranquilo, mirándola de reojo.

- Lo sé. –Sakura deja de mirarlo, posando su mirada en sus manos, comenzando a ajustarse los guantes. –Por eso usare chakra suficiente para solo hacer una entrada, y no derrumbe la pared. –cuando termina su dialogo termina de ajustarse sus guantes por lo que voltea hacia el pelinegro y le guiña un ojo.

Sasuke asintió, viéndose confiado en que ella sabe lo que hace y como lo hace.

Sakura cierra su mano derecha formando un puño, mira seria la pared y con su brazo derecho toma impulso para golpear la pared, al golpearla como ella dijo solo hizo un hueco en la pared lo suficiente grande para que puedan entrar.

Cuando se dispersó la nube de polvo que el derrumbe del hueco provoco les permitió ver lo que hay dentro de la habitación de alado.

- ¿Un laboratorio? –Sakura alza ambas cejas, para después adentrarse al lugar siendo seguida por Sasuke. – ¿Tal vez aquí Obito empezó a hacer los Zetsu? –Sakura siguió adentrándose, inspeccionando el lugar, mientras que Sasuke se fue hacia una de las mesas que están ahí observando lo que hay encima de ellas. –Por donde lo mires no hay nada importante en este laboratorio, y se ve que lleva abandonado años.

Sasuke tomo algunos papeles, mas no entendía lo que tenían escrito por lo que los guardo para llevarlos a la aldea por si los especialistas ven ahí algo que sea de importancia.

- Esto parece más a las guaridas de Orichimaru que las de Obito.

Se oye decir Sakura a lo lejos y Sasuke asintió con la cabeza estando de acuerdo, mientras siguió buscando algo que crea importante.

- Hemos llevado tiempo buscando las guaridas de Obito en busca de más Zetsu… en ninguna encontramos nada, comienzo a pensar que todos los Zetzu fueron eliminados en la guerra.

- No hay nada aquí que me parezca importante. Regresemos a la aldea y que Naruto mande especialistas por si ellos ven algo que sea importante. –Sasuke mira por donde Sakura se fue.

- ¡Sasuke-kun! –lo llama de forma alterada y sorprendida.

Inmediatamente el pelinegro corre hacia donde oye la voz de la peli-rosa y se detiene a un metro de ella mostrándose sorprendido al ver lo mismo que ella.

Sakura está de pie frente a una capsula cilíndrica, llena de un líquido verdoso y dentro flota un infante de unos cuatro años a lo mucho, está desnudo y en posición fetal. En su cara hay una máscara conectada a un tubo, que al parecer es por donde respira. El infante tiene el cabello tan negro como el de Sasuke, sus facciones son angelicales y su tono de piel muy clara.

- Dejaron prendido el equipo del laboratorio por él. –dice con seguridad Sakura cuando la sorpresa paso. – ¿Está vivo? –los ojos de la peli-rosa muestran tristeza, vaya a saber cuántos experimentos habrán hecho con el niño.

Como si quisiera acariciarlo para consolarlo, Sakura posa su mano derecha sobre el cristal y justo en ese momento el infante abre sus ojos y la peli-rosa sobresaltada se aleja, cayendo de sentón en el suelo.

Sasuke ensancha los ojos, mostrando sorpresa.

- Es… es el mangekyou sharingan de Madara. –susurra sorprendido Sasuke.

La capsula se llenó de fuego negro y Sasuke reacciono, corrió hacia Sakura, colocándose de rodillas frente a ella y la abrazo, cubriéndola con su cuerpo, al siguiente segundo la capsula exploto, haciendo trizas el cristal y derramando el líquido, mojando en el proceso la espalda de Sasuke.

Cuando todo el líquido se derramo el cuerpo inerte del infante cae al suelo. Sasuke se separa de Sakura que alza su rostro haciendo que sus miradas se topen.

- ¿Estás bien?

Sakura asintió y se ladea para observar al niño, viéndolo tirado en el suelo, con sus ojos cerrados. Sin pensarlo se pone de pie y corre hacia donde está el niño, arrodillándose a su lado, cuando esta por tomarlo en brazos, es jalada de un brazo por Sasuke, impidiéndoselo.

- Aléjate de eso Sakura. –ordena serio.

- Es solo un niño, Sasuke-kun. –Sakura frunce el ceño.

- Lo viste también, tiene el mangekyou de Madara… no sé lo que ese niño sea, pero no es normal que lo posea.

- Sasuke-kun, es solo un niño. Seguro experimentaron con él y por eso lo tiene.

- Es peligroso. –le asegura viéndose más serio.

- Solo míralo. –Sakura mira al niño con tristeza. –Es tan pequeño, si acaso tiene la edad de Seiki-chan…

- Y eso lo hace aún más extraño. La guerra termino hace seis años, por lo que este laboratorio tiene más años que eso. Si ese niño tiene cuatro años no es normal.

- Es solo un niño que fue tomado por ellos a esa edad, y seguro por estar ahí encerrado detuvo su crecimiento, suena lógico. –Sasuke frunce el ceño. –Seguro sufrió mucho siendo tan pequeño, no podemos dejarle aquí…

- No planeo dejarlo aquí, planeo…

- ¡Sasuke-kun! –lo corta volteándolo a ver, viéndose furiosa. –es solo un niño, es inocente.

- Es un peligro.

- Por favor solo tiene cuatro años a lo mucho. La maldad no nace con ellos, nace en ellos por cómo se les fue educado o por cómo vivieron, eso tú bien lo sabes… no pienso dejarlo aquí y mucho menos permitir que lo mates. –Sakura le mantiene la mirada.

Sasuke no despega la mirada de los ojos de ella, la conoce tan bien y sabe que cuando pone esa mirada no hay poder humano que la haga cambiar de opinión.

- Si veo la más mínima señal de peligro en esa cosa lo matare. –le advierte con sequedad y sin más da media vuelta, comenzando a caminar.

Sakura bufa y regresa su mirada al niño, mostrando ternura al verlo. Con suavidad le aparta unos mechones de cabello de la frente, después se quita su chaleco, para cubrir con el, el cuerpo desnudo del niño.

* * *

- _Hn… mujeres y su instinto maternal. –_Sasuke bufa y deja de mirar de reojo a Sakura que va caminando atrás de él teniendo al infante en brazos.

A lo lejos se empezaron a oír explosiones y el lugar comenzó a temblar haciendo que ambos detengan su paso, terminando las explosiones comenzaron a caerse trozos del techo.

- Tks… —Sasuke volteo hacia Sakura y de un movimiento rápido le arrebato al niño quien se echó sin nada de delicadeza al hombro. – ¡Vamos, esto se va a derrumbar! –con su mano libre tomo de la mano a Sakura y junto con ella comenzó a correr.

- ¡Las explosiones, alguien lo provoco! –

Los dos van lo más rápido que pueden, huyendo de los derrumbes que van cayendo atrás de ellos.

- ¡Alguien debió de estar vigilando y sabe que estamos aquí Sasuke-kun!

- Lo sé. –Sasuke tiene el ceño fruncido y sin dejar de correr mira de reojo al infante que tiene en sobre su hombro. –_y espero a que encontráramos a este mocoso. _

Los dos siguieron corriendo, esquivando por poco algunos derrumbes, en ningún momento el pelinegro soltó la mano de Sakura. Ya están cerca de la salida, la luz que entra de afuera se los muestra.

Justo cuando Sasuke atravesó la salida siente que Sakura le suelta la mano haciéndolo voltear, viendo como ella se trompazo y por eso lo soltó, pero sus ojos se ensanchan mostrando pavor cuando ve como los derrumbes obstruyen la entrada.

- ¡Sakura!

Sasuke dejó caer al niño al suelo, y con desesperación comenzó a quitar las rocas que obstruyen la entrada, ante el esfuerzo comienza a sudar, su rostro refleja desesperación y no siente como sus dedos comienzan a cortarse ante el filo de las rocas.

Las manos de Sasuke sangran, pero eso no le importa, ni siquiera lo siente. Cuando al fin despejo la entrada lo suficiente para ver hacia adentro diviso a Sakura en el suelo desmayada, con varios raspones y su frente sangrando. Gracias a una viga doblada del lugar una enorme roca no la aplasto, pero la viga está cediendo ante el peso.

Más desesperado Sasuke quito más rocas hasta conseguir hacer un hueco más grande. Estiro su mano tomando del brazo a Sakura y la jalo hacia él, nada más la saco y la viga termino cediendo, haciendo que la roca caiga.

Sasuke que esta de rodillas tiene a Sakura en sus brazos, y mira en una especie de shock como la roca cayo, sabe que un segundo más que hubiera demorado, un solo segundo más y Sakura…

El pelinegro reacciona y baja la mirada hacia la peli-rosa, pasa uno de sus dedos por la nariz de ella sintiéndola respirar, eso hizo que suelte un profundo suspiro, pero ella aun esta inconsciente, no sabe si se lastimo de gravedad.

- ¡Sakura, Sakura…! –Sasuke le da suaves palmadas en la mejilla derecha en un intento de hacerla reaccionar. – ¡Vamos Sakura, no me hagas esto, despierta! –la llama con desesperación sin dejar de palmearle la mejilla. – ¡Joder que tú eres la médico aquí, no sé si estás bien! –exclama con frustración y desesperación.

Sasuke cierra los ojos en un intento de tranquilizarse, después de un par de segundos los abre, mostrando que desactivo su sharingan. Con delicadeza pone a la peli-rosa en el suelo, se pone de pie y lleva el dedo pulgar de la mano derecha a su boca, lo muerde para después hacer unos sellos de forma rápida con las manos.

- **¡Kuchiyose no jutsu!**

Al colocar sus manos en el suelo se formó un sello, Sasuke dio un ligero salto hacia atrás justo cuando se formó una nube de humo que al dispersarse dejo ver a un enorme halcón.

El pelinegro sin nada de delicadeza tomo al niño y lo aventó al lomo del animal, para después cargar estilo nupcial a Sakura y después saltar al lomo del halcón.

* * *

Tsunade está en la oficina que tiene en el hospital, sentada tras su escritorio que está lleno de papeles, mientras la rubia bebe sake de forma descontrolada.

La rubia sigue viéndose igual gracias a su jutsu y su forma de vestir no ha cambiado, sigue usando esa ropa que deja ver sus muy grandes atributos.

- ¡Ahh…! –exclama limpiándose los labios después de darle un profundo trago a su botella con sake.

La puerta se abre haciendo que la rubia ponga una expresión sombría, dispuesta a matar a la enfermera que oso a abrir la puerta, todas ahí saben que nadie debe molestarla cuando se toma su descanso.

- ¡Tsunade-sama, Uchiha Sasuke llego de su misión y tiene en brazos a Sakura-sama inconsciente! –exclama alterada.

La rubia se puso de pie como si trajera un resorte en el trasero.

* * *

Caminando por los pasillos del hospital se ve a Ino que se le ve cambiada, no solo porque ahora ya posee facciones de toda una mujer sino porque tiene su cabello corto, exactamente le llega debajo del cuello, aunque su largo flequillo de lado lo sigue llevando.

Viste un pantalón ceñido color negro, una blusa ceñida que marca su muy bien formado cuerpo, es de color lila con mangas cortas y encima de la ropa lleva puesta una bata de hospital. Su bandana ninja la lleva en el cuello y las sandalias ninja que usa son de color azules.

La rubia tiene una tablilla en las manos, la cual está mirando para verificar que pacientes tiene que atender y sus razones.

- ¡Lleven a ese mocoso a una habitación y vean que tiene!

Al oír el grito de Tsunade dando órdenes la rubia alzo la mirada, notando que varias enfermeras se acercan y se alejan con una de ellas teniendo a un niño en brazos. Como noto también a Sasuke de pie enfrente de Tsunade.

- ¡¿Qué cojones pasa con esa camilla?! –exclama furiosa Tsunade. – ¡Y tu dime lo que le paso a Sakura, es la médico de tu misión, se supone debes protegerla! –exclama furiosa hacia Sasuke.

- ¡Sakura! –Ino corre hacia ellos apurada al oír el nombre de su amiga, viéndola en los brazos de Sasuke inconsciente, con muchos raspones y con la frente sangrándole.

- Hubo un derrumbe y ella quedo atrapada. –informa serio Sasuke.

Ino ensancha los ojos y se tapa la boca haciendo una exclamación de sorpresa mientras Tsunade fulmina con la mirada a Sasuke.

- ¿Dónde la golpearon las rocas, Sasuke-kun?! ¡¿Ninguna golpeo su vientre?! –pregunta alterada y preocupada, es ahí cuando Sasuke dirige su mirada a ella. – ¡Respóndeme por favor! –exclama alterada y Tsunade frunció el ceño.

- No sé dónde más se golpeó aparte de la cabeza. –responde serio Sasuke.

- ¿Ino hay algo que debo saber? –Tsunade la mira seria.

- ¡Sakura está embarazada! –dice preocupada, mirando a la rubia, la cual frunció mas su ceño mientras el pelinegro ensancha los ojos.

Tsunade sin perder el tiempo comenzó a checar a Sakura, observando sus piernas.

- No hay sangrado. –dice en tono profesional para después alzarle la blusa, descubriéndole el vientre, en donde coloco sus manos que desprenden chakra verde. –el producto está bien, no tiene golpes en el vientre. Seguro Sakura lo protegió de forma consciente o inconsciente. –terminando ese superficial análisis alza la mirada furiosa hacia Sasuke. –¿dejaste que te acompañara estando embarazada? ¿No la protegiste mejor ni por eso?

- Yo… yo no sabía. –responde teniendo la mirada perdida, aun viéndose sorprendido.

- ¡Aquí está la camilla Tsunade-sama! –una de las enfermeras llega alado de ellos con la camilla.

- Acuéstala ahí niñato. –ordena firme y Sasuke de forma mecánica obedeció. –Acompáñame Ino. –ordena caminando junto con los camilleros.

- _Le he arruinado la sorpresa a Sakura, me va a matar. –_Ino sonriendo nerviosa sigue a Tsunade, dejando ahí a Sasuke que mira por donde se van, mostrándose ido.

* * *

Recargado en la pared fuera de la habitación donde están atendido a Sakura se encuentra Sasuke, teniendo los brazos cruzados y ojos cerrados.

- _Esa boba, ahora entiendo porque andaba más distraída y descuida. No estaba enfocada en la misión, estaba enfocada en no hacer nada que lastime al bebé. –_Sasuke aprieta los puños sintiéndose furioso consigo mismo por no haberse dado cuenta antes, si lo hubiera hecho no hubiera permitido que fuera a esa misión con él.

- ¡Teme!

Sasuke abre sus ojos viendo a Naruto correr hacia él. Ahora a sus veintidós años Naruto se parece más a su padre, toda facción infantil desapareció, lo único que lo diferencia es que a diferencia de su padre tiene esas marcas que parecen bigotes de zorro en sus mejillas.

El rubio lleva puesta una playera de mangas cortas y color negra que le queda ceñida, encima un chaleco junnin con un espiral bordado en la espalda. El pantalón que usa es levemente holgado, también de color negro. Su estuche de armas lo lleva en el cintillo y sus sandalias son azules. La bandana ninja de la aldea la lleva cubriendo su frente.

- ¡¿Cómo esta Sakura-chan?! –pregunta preocupado al llegar junto a él, pero se sorprende cuando es tomado de las solapas por su amigo, que lo acerca a su rostro de forma amenazante.

- ¿Sabías que Sakura está embarazada? –pregunta amenazante.

- ¡Sakura-chan está embarazada! –exclama sorprendido.

- No lo sabias. –susurra afirmándolo, conoce al rubio y sabe que es pendejo hasta para mentir.

- ¡Maldito teme aprovechado, me has embarazado a mi Sakura-chan! –el rubio se separa del agarre y lo fulmina con la mirada. –eres un pervertido, no puedo creer que le hayas echo eso. –el rubio lo mira con decepción. – ¡Me la has deshonrado dattebayo!

- Es mi esposa, no he deshonrado a nadie. –le responde entre dientes.

- Por eso digo, casarse contigo la deshonro por completo. –el rubio asintió dándose la razón a sí mismo. –No sé porque lo hizo, en serio… seguro fue por lastima… ¡auch! –exclama sobándose la cabeza donde Sasuke le dio un coscorrón. – ¿Por qué me pegas?

- Por idiota. –Sasuke lo fulmina con la mirada.

- No mientas, me golpeas porque la verdad te calo. Sabes que Sakura-chan se casó contigo por lastima. –de forma infantil le saca la lengua.

- ¡Ella no se casó conmigo por lástima! –le grita furioso, maldito rubio que siempre logra sacarlo de sus casillas.

- ¿A no? ¿Entonces porque no usa tu símbolo familiar en sus misiones? –el rubio le sonríe de forma zorruna. –Yo sé porque no lo usa, le da vergüenza que sepan que se casó contigo, que la aldea lo sepa es suficiente vergüenza para ella, que los demás lo sepan seria tanta vergüenza que no la resistiría. –dice dramático. – ¡auch! –exclama adolorido sobándose su nuevo chichón. – ¡deja de golpearme!

- Pues deja de decir sonseras. –le dice amenazante.

- No son sonseras, es la puritita verdad y lo sabes. –el rubio nuevamente le saca la lengua y el tic en Sasuke se marca más. – ¡Y no creas que te has salido con la tuya teme, no me ganaras teniendo más hijos que yo, pronto embarazare a Hinata-chan y te alcanzare, dattebayo! –el rubio lo apunta de forma acusadora y Sasuke roda los ojos. –ya, dime como esta ella. –el rubio se pone serio, consiguió lo que quería, distraerlo un poco.

- No lo sé, solo sé que el bebé no está en peligro. –Sasuke mira hacia donde está la puerta de la habitación. –ella no me dijo que está embarazada.

- Seguro porque no la dejaríamos ir a la misión si lo sabíamos, ya sabes cómo es de cabezona. –el rubio suspira con pesadez. –me dijeron que vinieron con un niño. –Sasuke frunció el ceño.

- Hablaremos de eso cuando Sakura despierte.

El rubio asintió y se colocó alado de su amigo. Después de un rato de espera que para esos dos se hizo eterno la puerta finalmente se abrió dejando ver a Tsunade e Ino.

- Solo se golpeó la cabeza, nada grave… solo estará algunos días con dolor de cabeza. –informa la rubia antes que Naruto comience a chillar. –ya despertó, así que entren, pero sin gritar…

- ¡Sakura-chian! –Naruto corre hacia la habitación.

- ¡Te dijo que sin gritar baka! –Ino furiosa mira por donde el rubio salió volando.

- Ese niñato no entiende. –Tsunade se soba el puente de la nariz.

Sasuke camino tranquilo alado de ellas dirigiéndose hacia la habitación ante la mirada de ambas rubias.

- No sé qué le vio Sakura. –Tsunade niega con decepción.

- Yo sí. Todo él es un candente bombón. –responde Ino sonriendo de forma pervertida.

- El físico no lo es todo. Solo míralo, todo seriedad, ni siquiera mostro preocupación. –comenta indignada.

- Creo que Sasuke-kun se preocupa a su manera. –Ino le sonríe a Tsunade que la mira incrédula. –oh bueno, eso me ha dicho Sakura… y le creo, ella, Naruto y kakashi-sensei lo conocen mejor que cualquiera de nosotros. –Ino le guiña un ojo y Tsunade suspira con pesadez.

* * *

En la habitación del hospital esta Sasuke recargado a un lado de la ventana, teniendo sus brazos cruzados y mirando hacia la ventana, reflejaría absoluta tranquilidad de no ser por esa vena hinchada en la frente.

Sentada en la cama esta Sakura que tiene vendas en su frente y a su lado esta Naruto abrazándola, restregando su mejilla con la de ella.

- ¡Ya déjame Naruto, me sofocas! –Sakura tumba al rubio de un puñetazo en la mejilla y Sasuke sonrío de forma torcida.

- Que cruel Sakura-chan, yo solo me preocupo por ti y te doy los mimos que el tempano de hielo que tienes por esposo no te da. –dice resentido mientras se soba la mejilla golpeada y a Sasuke se le volvió a hinchar la vena en la frente.

- Naruto me duele la cabeza, así que deja de hablar con esa voz tan chillona. –le dice con fastidio y Sasuke volvió a sonreír de forma torcida.

- ¿Osas decirle chillona a mi varonil voz? –pregunta ofendido y llevando su mano derecha a su pecho de forma dramática.

- Si. –Sakura se cruza de brazos y el rubio siente una flecha clavársele en el corazón.

- Que cruel eres Sakura-chan. –lágrimas de cocodrilo salen de los ojos del rubio.

- Naruto. –tanto rubio como peli-rosa dirigen su mirada hacia Sasuke que mira serio al rubio. –das vergüenza como hokage.

- Solo te da envidia porque yo te gane el puesto de hokage. –el rubio le saca la lengua y Sakura ríe entre dientes al ver a Sasuke afilar su mirada.

- Querías saber de dónde viene el mocoso ¿no? –Sasuke lo mira con fastidio.

- Desembucha teme. –dice con expresión de seriedad.

* * *

- Entiendo. –Naruto se muestra serio después de oír lo que paso en la misión. –y estoy de acuerdo con Sakura-chan, no creo que ese niño sea malo solo por poseer el mangekyou de Madara… seguro experimentaron con él, no veo problema con que se quede en la aldea. –Sakura sonríe satisfecha y Sasuke frunce el ceño.

- No me gusta… no lo quiero cerca de mi familia.

- Sasuke-kun. –Sakura lo mira con reproche. –es solo un niño.

- Si teme, si se le educa de buena manera puede ser un gran ninja como muchos en esta aldea. –el rubio le sonríe amigable. –Pero si te hace sentir más seguro lo tendremos en vigilancia.

- ¡Buena idea! –Sakura aplaude complacida. – ¡Quiero esa misión! ¡El niño se puede quedar con nosotros!

- ¡Sakura! –Sasuke la mira con reproche.

- Que buena idea Sakura-chan. –Naruto sonríe complacido y Sasuke lo fulmina con la mirada. –sé que lo cuidaras bien y lo convertirás en un buen niño. –Sakura asintió y Sasuke los fulmina con la mirada, como siempre esos dos no toman en cuenta sus opiniones. –la familia está creciendo… felicidades por el nuevo miembro y no me refiero al niño que vivirá ahora con ustedes. –Sakura se sonrojo y mira nerviosa a Sasuke.

Sin más el rubio sale corriendo de ahí, sin darse cuenta de cómo dejo la situación o dándose cuenta pero le valió.

- Pensaba decírtelo, pero…

- ¿Por qué? –Sasuke se endereza y camina hacia ella, viéndose molesto. – ¿Por qué siempre tomas decisiones por mí? ¿Por qué no me dejas opinar? ¿Por qué no tomas en cuenta lo que pienso? –Sasuke se va acercando a ella, viéndose intimidante. –No quiero a ese niño cerca de ti, no lo quiero cerca de Seiki, no lo quiero cerca del bebé que viene.

- Sasuke-kun. –Sakura lo mira con tristeza cuando él se detuvo alado de la cama.

- Y no solo eso, fuiste a esa misión estando embarazada y sin decírmelo. Te arriesgaste a ti y a nuestro hijo. Estabas más distraída queriéndolo proteger sola, si me lo hubieras dicho yo…

- No me hubieras dejado ir.

- No, no lo hubiera hecho, no importa si hubiera tenido que desmayarte para dejarte aquí. –

Sakura frunce el ceño mostrándose indignada y molesta. Pero su mirada se torna enternecida cuando Sasuke se arrodilla en el suelo y la rodea con sus brazos haciendo que su cara quede a la altura del vientre de ella.

- Y hubieras ido solo, lo sé. Pero yo quería ir contigo a esa misión, no pensé que fuera peligrosa, solo era de inspección. Ya habíamos hecho varias así…

- ¿Y por una estúpida misión te pones en riesgo a ti y a nuestro hijo? –Sasuke tiene su rostro escondido en el vientre de ella y su tono de voz sonó reproche.

- Sabes que no, las cosas se dificultaron, yo solo…

- ¿No planeabas decírmelo hasta que se te notara para seguir yendo a misiones? –le pregunta molesto.

- Me entere en la mañana antes de salir e Ino es la única que sabía. –Sakura suspira con pesadez. –pensaba decírtelo hoy en la noche. –la peli-rosa comienza a acariciarle el cabello. –lo siento, ¿te asuste mucho, verdad?

Sin responder Sasuke restregó más su cara en el vientre de ella.

- Sobre el niño, estas siendo exagerado Sasuke-kun… mira, que vaya con nosotros, lo mantenemos vigilado y si notamos algo sospechoso en él le decimos a Naruto que le busque otros tutores… tu sabes lo que es estar solo, sin padres ni familia, no quieras que otro niño pase por eso… además Seiki tendrá con quien jugar, tú mismo te quejas de que pase mucho tiempo con Isae-chan y Mina-chan.

- Eso es porque son idiotas como los padres, luego se le contagiara lo idiota a Seiki. –dice serio y Sakura ríe divertida. –pero los prefiero a ellos que al mocoso ese.

Sakura mostrándose divertida niega resignada, para después tomar entre sus manos el rostro del pelinegro y alzárselo, dejando ver una expresión tranquila, casi indiferente, pero ella en su mirada puede ver cómo se siente, ve los sentimientos de él reflejados, sabe que solo permite que ella lo vea cuando están solos, con ella baja esas defensas que usa para proteger como se siente de los demás.

- Seiki-chan es tan importante para mí como lo es para ti, lo que menos quiero es ponerla en peligro. Si veo que llevar a ese niño a casa es un peligro para Seiki estaré completamente de acuerdo en que ese niño sea llevado con alguien más. –Sakura le sonríe mostrando ternura y Sasuke mantiene su mirada en los ojos de ella. –Además sé que tú siempre nos protegerás. –dice con seguridad.

Sasuke suspira con pesadez y Sakura sabe que se dio por vencido, va a dejar que se haga lo que ella quiere.

- Ese mocoso hace algo que lastime a alguno de ustedes y se va. –dice con firmeza y Sakura asintió.

- Prometido. –viéndose feliz, Sakura inclina su rostro y une sus labios con los de él.

Sasuke llevo una mano a la nuca de ella y profundizo el beso, haciéndolo apasionado y fogoso.

* * *

- ¡Sakura-chan! –exclama Shizune algo sorprendida al salir de la habitación y ver a la peli-rosa que estaba a punto de entrar.

Sasuke se mantiene un par de pasos atrás de ella, con sus brazos cruzados a la altura de su pecho.

- Deberías estar descansando. –le dice con reproche y Sakura se rasca la nuca apenada.

- Solo fue un golpe en la cabeza y ya no me duele tanto, creo que lo mejor es descansar en casa. –Shizune la mira con reproche, poniéndola más nerviosa. –Me dijeron que en esta habitación está el niño que trajimos, ¿lo estas atendiendo? –por su bien decidió cambiar de tema.

- Naruto-kun me pidió que lo atienda y este con él hasta que llegaras tú por él, para que no se sienta solo. –Shizune le sonríe amigable, mostrando que sabe la situación. –de hecho iba a buscarle algo de comer.

- ¿Y ya despertó? –Sakura se muestra ansiosa y Shizune asintió. – ¿Y como esta?

- No quiere hablar, no se sino sepa hacerlo o no me entienda. Solo se la pasa viendo por la ventana de una forma ida… de ahí está muy bien, no tiene daños físicos, puedes llevártelo a casa. –la pelinegra mostro algo de preocupación.

- Comprendo… entrare y comerá en casa. –Sakura le sonríe amigable y Shizune le sonrío en respuesta.

- Suerte… sé que ese niño solo necesita contacto humano… me retiro. –Shizune hace una leve inclinación en forma de respeto hacia ambos y se va.

Sakura abre la puerta de la habitación viendo al niño sentado en la cama teniendo la mirada perdida en la ventana. Le dio tristeza verlo así, se ve tan vacío, tan solo y tan falto de afecto.

Ahora una pequeña bata de hospital cubre la desnudes del pequeño que ni volteo cuando oyó pasos acercándose, menos cuando la puerta se cerró y si siente las miradas de ellos no lo demuestra.

Sakura se sentó en la silla que esta alado de la cama y Sasuke se colocó atrás de ella en forma protectora, manteniendo su fría mirada analítica en el niño.

- Hola, me llamo Haruno…

- Uchiha. –la corta Sasuke con firmeza, haciéndola sonreír de forma forzada.

- Soy Uchiha Sakura. –se presenta amigable. –Desde ahora vivirás con nosotros.

El pequeño volteo a verla, permitiéndoles ver que sus ojos son tan negros como los de Sasuke, que frunció el ceño.

El pequeño pelinegro mira a Sakura mostrando algo de curiosidad y ella le sonríe amigable.

- Conozco tu voz. –la voz del pequeño es infantil y esta ronca, como si acabara de despertar.

Sakura se sorprendió, no pensó que le contestaría y le sorprendió más lo que le dijo.

- La oía en sueños, me decías que todo va mejorar.

Sakura le sonríe con ternura, ella le dijo eso cuando lo tomo en brazos y él la escucho, tal vez por eso si se dispuso a hablar con ella.

- ¿Qué fue lo que mejoro? –el infante se muestra confundido y acongojado.

- ¿Recuerdas donde vivías antes? –Sakura le habla de forma cálida y con paciencia. El pequeño negó. – ¿Recuerdas a tus padres?

- No sé qué es eso. –responde más confuso y Sakura sintió más tristeza por él.

- ¿Recuerdas tu nombre? –el niño vuelve a negar. – ¿Qué te parece si te damos un nombre? –Sakura le sonríe amigable.

- ¿Puedes darme uno? –el niño se muestra sorprendido y Sakura asintió sin dejar de sonreírle.

El pequeño solo mira a Sakura, pero cuando siente otra mirada alza la suya topándose con la fría mirada de Sasuke que lo atemorizo. Sakura al notarlo voltea notando que el pelinegro no deja de mirar con frialdad al niño.

- Sasuke-kun, ¿podrías dejarnos a solas?

- No te dejare a solas con eso. –responde con desprecio, apuntando con la mirada al niño, el cual se muestra afectado por cómo se refirió a él y como lo mira.

- Sasuke-kun. –Sakura muestra reproche al llamarlo y Sasuke chasqueo la lengua, así que se fue a la ventana donde se recargo alado de esta y mira con indiferencia hacia afuera.

Sakura regresa su mirada al niño notando como este mira de reojo a Sasuke, mostrándose cohibido.

- Veamos. –Sakura se soba la barbilla y habla fuerte para llamar su atención, sabe lo intimidante que es Sasuke, más para los niños, solo Seiki no le teme. –este nombre se me hace lindo y creo que va contigo. –el pequeño la mira con interés.

- ¿Es bonito como el tuyo?

- Es más genial. –Sakura le guiña un ojo de forma cómplice, notando al pequeño más ansioso. –Tatsuya.

- ¿Tatsuya? –el pelinegro alza ambas cejas, no haciéndosele genial el nombre.

- Significa aquel que es perfecto. –Sakura le sonríe juguetona y las mejillas del niño se sonrojan. – ¿Te gusta?—algo tímido asintió.

Sasuke bufo y Sakura lo fulmina con la mirada, más el pelinegro sigue mirando por la ventana. La peli-rosa suspiro con pesadez y dirige su mirada en el infante.

- ¿Listo para irnos Tat-chan?

El pelinegro asintió y Sakura se pone de pie para ayudarlo a bajarse de la cama.

- Antes de ir a casa iremos por Seiki-chan, estoy segura que se llevaran muy bien, son más o menos de la edad.

Tatsuya la mira curiosa por saber quién es esa persona con la que se llevara muy bien. Sasuke los mira de reojo teniendo su ceño fruncido.

* * *

Antes de salir del hospital y con la ayuda de Shizune, Sakura consiguió algo de ropa para Tatsuya para sacarlo del hospital. Ahora el niño viste un bermuda verde oscuro, una playera holgada blanca con el dibujo de un gato al frente, y unas sandalias color negras.

Sakura camina por las calles tomando de la mano a Tatsuya que mira curioso a su alrededor, nota que la gente lo mira y cuchichean entre ellos. Sasuke va caminando un par de pasos atrás de ellos, al igual que su esposa, ignora los cuchicheos.

Al llegar a la casa del Hokage de la aldea, Sakura está por tocar la puerta, pero al notar que está abierta, la entreabre un poco y se asoma.

- ¿Hola? –llama hacia adentro curiosa. –No me responden y no se ve nadie Sasuke-kun… la puerta está abierta, no creo que Hinata haya salido, pero no sé si entrar sin permiso.

Sasuke da un par de pasos, quedando alado de Sakura y termina de abrir la puerta, empujándola con una sola mano.

- ¡Sasuke-kun, eso es de mala educación!—exclama Sakura con reproche al ver que su marido se adentra.

- Es solo la casa del dobe, Sakura. –Sasuke se encoge de hombros restándole importancia, pero al ver que ella lo sigue mirando con reproche suspira con pesadez. –Recuerda que él siempre entra a nuestra casa sin permiso, incluso se devora el refrigerador cuando quiere, hasta ha…

- Entremos. –lo corta Sakura entrando a paso marcado, yendo al niño con ella, Sasuke le recordó todas las que ese rubio idiota a echo en su casa, que ella entre sin permiso no es nada en comparación.

Sasuke sonríe de forma torcida, mirando como su esposa pasa alado de él, pero su mirada baja hacia donde está el niño que lo mira y se cohíbe al pasar alado de él. Sasuke mostro desagrado al mirarlo, por lo que el pequeño pelinegro bajo la mirada.

- ¡Espera Mina-chan!

Sakura detiene su paso al oír ese grito de Hinata seguido de unas aceleradas pisadas chocar con la madera.

Una gota de sudor resbala por la nuca de Sasuke y Sakura, al ver salir de la cocina a un niño de cuatro años de edad, muy parecido a Naruto cuando tenía su edad incluso los ojos son del mismo color, solo que su rebelde cabello es de color azul, pero no fue eso lo que provocó la reacción de ambos sino el ver al sonriente niño correr desnudo. Atrás de él va corriendo una apurada Hinata con la ropa del niño en manos.

Tatsuya mira curioso a ese niño que ríe como idiota y corre desnudo.

- ¡Mina-chan ya te he dicho que no te desnudes, deja te pongo la ropa!

- ¡Mi papi es el hokage y si quiero estar sin ropa lo estaré, dattebayo! –exclama el infante al pasar corriendo alado de las visitas.

- ¡Mina-chan, se un buen niño y deja que te vista! –Hinata corre atrás del infante y es así como ambos salen de la casa.

Sasuke y Sakura miran con lastima hacia donde se fue Hinata, lidiar con un hijo y esposo iguales es peor que la muerte, ellos ya se hubieran suicidado si estuvieran en su lugar.

- Pobre, su único pecado fue enamorarse de Naruto. –dice con compasión Sakura mirando a Sasuke que asintió dándole la razón.

- Oka-san, oto-san.

Ante ese llamado femenino e infantil los tres dirigen su mirada a la cocina viendo a la pequeña niña de cuatro años de pie en la entrada de la cocina, mirándolos con tranquilidad. La pequeña tiene cabello largo de color negro, amarrado en dos coletas altas, dejando caer algunos cortos mechones sobre sus mejillas. Sus facciones son lindas e angelicales, aunque tiene rasgos de Sasuke cuando era niño, tiene más rasgos de Sakura. Su tono de piel es claro como Sasuke y sus ojos tienen la misma forma que los de Sakura solo que son de color negro como su pelo. Lleva puesto un vestido estilo batita de color blanco con dibujos del símbolo del clan Uchiha.

- ¡Seiki-chan! –Sakura suelta la mano de Tatsuya y corre hacia la pequeña.

Tatsuya mira su mano, para después alzar la mirada hacia Sakura que tomo en brazos a la niña a quien alzo y comenzó a repartir besos por toda la cara de ella, haciéndola sonrojar. Sin saber la razón sintió envidia.

- ¿Cómo se portó mi princesa? –pregunta melosa, alzando a la niña a la altura de su rostro.

- Bien. –responde dedicándole una leve sonrisa a su madre.

- ¡Esa es mi niña! –exclama con orgullo, dándole otro beso en la frente, haciéndola sonrojar más, para después acercarse al oído de ella y decirle algo, la niña asintió.

Sakura la coloco en el suelo y Seiki corrió hacia Sasuke que la mira acercarse reflejando tranquilidad en sus ojos. Cuando la niña llego a Sasuke le extendió los brazos para que la cargara y Sasuke dedicándole una leve sonrisa se puso en cuclillas y la cargo, alzándose con ella en brazos.

- Bienvenido oto-san. –y tal como le dijo su madre que lo hiciera le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Sin poder evitarlo Sasuke amplio su sonrisa. Sakura se contuvo para no chillar como fan girl, adora la faceta paternal de Sasuke. Y Tatsuya no entiende porque a ella ese señor no la mira como a él, no sabe que hizo para ser mirado así por ese señor, para ser despreciado por él. No la conoce, pero esa niña no le agrada.

Al sentirse mirada Seiki voltea topándose con la mirada de ese desconocido que vino con sus padres.

- Seiki-chan, te presento a Tatsuya, desde ahora vivirá con nosotros, así que sean buenos amigos. –Sakura se coloca alado de su esposo. –Tat-chan, ella es mi hija Seiki-chan. –Sakura ahora mira al pequeño mientras Seiki se muestra más curiosa al mirarlo a él.

Tatsuya comenzó a sentir más desagrado hacia esa niña al saber que ella es algo de Sakura, y él no.

- Preséntate como es debido, Seiki-chan.

Sasuke nota la mirada de su esposa, sabe lo que quiere que haga pero no quiere, es suficiente tener que soportar tener a ese ser cerca de su esposa como para ahora permitir que su hija se le acerque, pero al ver que Sakura afila más su mirada suspira con pesadez y coloca a su hija en el suelo.

- Uchiha Seiki. –se presenta de forma amigable, dedicándole una sonrisa igual a la que posee Sakura. –seamos buenos amigos. –Seiki le extiende la mano para que la tome.

Sakura se muestra orgullosa, su hija muestra los modales que ella misma le ha enseñado.

Tatsuya mira a Sakura que sonriéndole amigable asintió con la cabeza, así que obediente extiende su mano para tomar la de Seiki, no quería tocar a esa niña, pero no va a decepcionar a Sakura.

**Continuará**

**bueno, aqui un nuevo proyecto, si lo se, tengo mas fic pendientes, pero sta idea me inspiro mucho, spero ke les guste tanto como a mi, haciendo una aclaracion, aunque el sasusaku sea mi adoracion, en si, los protagonistas de la historia son los hijos de naruto, sasuke y sakura, mas que nada los mayores, aun asi el team 7 participara mucho, adoro a ese equipo.**

**desde hace un tiempo me dio curiosidad por escribir sobre esto, a ver ke sale :P**

**saludos**

**besos**

**kriss**


	2. Periodo de prueba

**Periodo de prueba**

Sasuke y Sakura llegan a su casa junto con los niños. Nada más entraron a la sala y Sasuke que cargaba a su hija en los hombros la bajo al suelo.

Tatsuya que era tomado de la mano por Sakura mira de reojo, al él también le hubiera gustado que lo llevaran en los hombros, se veía divertido, pero sabe que no debe pedirlo, seguro si lo pide Sasuke se enojaría más con él y no quiere que lo haga.

- Niños iré a hacer algo de comer. –Sakura le sonríe amigable al par de infantes. –Seiki-chan, ¿por qué no llevas a Tat-chan a tu habitación para que jueguen con tus juguetes?

Seiki asintió y dirigió su mirada al pequeño pelinegro.

- Vamos. –dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa, toma del brazo a Tatsuya que solo se dejó llevar.

- Sasuke-kun, déjalos ir a jugar solos. –comenta divertida al ver como el pelinegro estaba por seguirlos. –Es solo un niño, no le hará nada a Seiki.

- Ese mocoso tiene el mangekyou en sus ojos, si lo quisiera podría…

- Sasuke-kun. –Sakura lo corta mostrándose fastidiada. –No le va a hacer nada a Seiki-chan, solo jugaran… deja de desconfiar en todo lo que hace y por favor deja de mirarlo como si fuera escoria, lo haces sentir mal.

- No, no haré ninguna de las dos cosas. –dice con firmeza y cruzando sus brazos a la altura de su pecho, dando la imagen de un mocoso berrinchudo y Sakura suspira con pesadez.

- Mejor ayúdame a hacer la comida. –melosa rodea con sus brazos el brazo derecho del pelinegro.

- Pero Sakura…

- Mientras la hacemos podemos platicar. –comenta risueña sin soltar el agarre y casi llevándoselo a rastras a la cocina. – ¿Cómo le decimos a Seiki-chan lo del bebé? ¿Crees que se lo tome bien? He oído que muchos niños se encelan cuando llega un nuevo hermanito porque la atención de los padres está más con el menor, como también he oído que muchos se toman muy enserio el papel de hermano mayor y sobreprotegen a su hermanito… ¿tu cual crees de las dos opciones va a reaccionar Seiki-chan?

Sasuke oye a la peli-rosa parlotear, siendo arrastrado por ella a la cocina mientras mira hacia donde su hija se fue con Tatsuya. Se puede escapar con facilidad lo sabe, como también sabe que si lo hace su esposa se enojara, y Sakura enojada da miedo, mas con esa súper fuerza, y ahora embarazada… de solo pensarlo se estremeció.

* * *

- Vamos Tat-chan, falta poco para llegar a mi habitación. –anima Seiki al terminar de subir las escaleras.

- ¡No me digas Tat-chan! –le grita molesto a la vez que se zafa del agarre. – ¡Solo Sakura-san me puede decir así, para ti soy Tatsuya! –el pelinegro mira con rencor a Seiki.

Seiki se muestra sorprendida ante su enojo, pero después le sonríe levemente y de forma amigable.

- Lo siento, te llamare Tatsuya.

- Deja de sonreír así, solo se ve bien en Sakura-san… tu pareces boba y falsa. –Tatsuya la mira con desprecio y Seiki borra su sonrisa.

- Ven, sígueme. –le dice no sonando molesta u ofendida, su tono cortes sigue ahí, pero ya no sonrío, eso le molesta a su nuevo amigo.

Tatsuya teniendo el ceño fruncido la sigue, y se detiene atrás de ella cuando ella se detuvo frente a una puerta entre abierta, la cual empujo, abriéndola completamente y se hizo a un lado para que su nuevo amigo pueda pasar.

Tatsuya se adentra viendo la habitación con paredes pintadas de rosa, adornada con muchas muñecas de porcelana y osos de peluche. Todo ahí es rosa e infantil, incluso la cama tiene sabanas rosas y con holanes. Y en la cabecera de la cama está pintado en grande el símbolo Uchiha.

Sobre el buro hay una fotografía donde Seiki sale con sus padres, los tres se ven felices, aunque Sasuke no sonría su mirada no muestra enojo, ni desprecio o frialdad, muestra ese brillo que tiene al ver a Seiki o a Sakura.

Tatsuya sintió más desagrado hacia Seiki al ver la fotografía.

- Escoge lo que quieras para que juguemos. –ofrece Seiki tranquila y amigable, iba a sonreír pero se acordó que a su nuevo amigo le molesta que ella sonría, y no quiere molestarlo, su mami le ha enseñado a ser educada y cortes con los invitados, jamás hay que hacerlos enojar.

- ¡No me gustan las muñecas! –le dice berrinchudo.

- A oka-san le gusta que juegue con ellas, dice que las niñas deben jugar con muñecas. –responde pensativa.

- Yo no soy niña. –Tatsuya se muestra más berrinchudo.

- Lo mismo dice Mina-chan. –Seiki se soba la barbilla pensativa. –Podemos jugar con los muñecos de felpa. –sugiere amigable.

- Son de niña y bobos, no me gustan. –Tatsuya cruza sus brazos y ladea su rostro a un lado.

Seiki dirige su mirada a sus peluches, Minato tampoco le gusta jugar con sus muñecas, de hecho ella solo juega con ellas porque a su madre le gusta que lo haga. Pero con los muñecos de felpa a Minato si le gusta jugar, pero su nuevo amigo es más quisquilloso, no es fácil de complacer como lo son Minato e Isae.

- ¡Ya se! –Seiki corre hacia donde está el baúl, se pone de rodillas y lo abre, saca de ahí una pelota roja, que coloca a un lado de ella.

- Esta me gusta, quiero jugar con ella. –dice tomándola.

Seiki lo mira, a Minato también le gusta mucho jugar con la pelota, seguro se llevara bien con Tatsuya.

- Podríamos jugar con ella después de comer.

- Quiero jugar ahora. –ordena mirándola déspota.

- Es que adentro de la casa no podemos jugar con ella porque mamá se enoja, la última vez le dejo las pompis rojas a Mina-chan porque le quebró el florero que la abuela le regalo. –explica tranquila.

Tatsuya se estremeció e inconscientemente llevo la mano con la que no sostiene la pelota a su trasero, sobándolo.

- Y solo podemos jugar en el patio después de la comida, para no ensuciarnos antes de comer. –termina de explicarle, él es nuevo y su deber como amiga es ponerlo al corriente de las reglas para que su mami no le deje las pompis rojas como a Minato, solo espera que Tatsuya no sea como Minato que aun sabiendo las reglas le encanta romperlas.

- ¡Jum! –Tatsuya avienta la pelota a la cama.

Seiki mira por donde la aventó, tal parece que todos los niños son desordenados, la cama no es el lugar de la pelota, es el baúl, pero está consciente que Tatsuya no sabe… bueno, igual Minato si sabe y él jamás pone las cosas en su lugar.

- Mira. –Seiki saca varios cubos, los que se usan para formar figuras. –Podemos jugar con los cubos o podemos colorear. –Seiki saca varios cuadernos de colorear y crayolas. –Tú escoge.

- ¿Cuál te gusta más a ti?

Seiki le iba a sonreír ante su gesto de amabilidad pero recordó nuevamente que le molesta que sonría, así que no lo hizo.

- Me gusta más los cubos.

- Bien. Juguemos con los cuadernos de colorear. –Tatsuya le sonríe burlón.

Seiki parpadea, posando su mirada penetrante en él, mirada parecida a la que tiene su padre solo que la de ella no muestra frialdad o desprecio al verlo como la muestra la de Sasuke.

- Claro. –Seiki le dedica una pequeña sonrisa y Tatsuya muestra desprecio al verla.

* * *

En el patio trasero de la casa están Seiki y Tatsuya jugando con la pelota, como ya comieron ya pueden jugar en el patio.

- Seiki.

La mencionada voltea al igual que Tatsuya justo cuando atrapo la pelota, viendo a Sasuke de pie en la entrada de la casa mirando a la pelinegra.

- Ve a la habitación de tu madre y mía. –aunque fue en forma de orden su tono de voz es tranquilo y moderado.

Seiki asintió y corrió hacia la casa, cuando paso alado de su padre este dejo de mirarla y alzo su mirada hacia Tatsuya que lo mira curioso, pero cuando se topó con esa mirada fría inevitablemente inclino su cabeza hacia abajo no pudiéndosela sostener.

Sasuke dio media vuelta y se fue en la misma dirección que tomo su hija. Y Tatsuya apretó con fuerza la pelota que tiene en sus manos.

* * *

Sakura está sentada en la cama, doblando algo de ropa. Al oír unos pasos acelerados acercándose alza la vista viendo a su hija entrar corriendo, siendo seguida por Sasuke que al entrar cerró la puerta tras de sí y se recargo en ella, cruzando sus brazos a la altura de su pecho.

- ¿Qué pasa Seiki-chan? –Sakura la mira curiosa y Seiki voltea a ver a su padre.

- Tienes algo que decirle… ¿no? –responde Sasuke mirándola.

Sakura parpadea confusa, pero después cae en cuenta lo que hablo con él mientras hacia la comida, no pudo evitar sonreír divertida. Sasuke si la escucho cuando le dijo que tenía que estar ambos cuando se lo diga.

- Ven cariño. –Sakura posa su mirada cálida hacia su hija que sin dudar se acercó a su madre quien le tomo de las manos. –Veamos… pronto serás la hermana mayor porque tendrás un hermanito o hermanita.

- ¿Enserio? –pregunta mostrando algo de sorpresa y Sakura asintió. – ¿Y dónde está mi hermanito o hermanita? –pregunta curiosa y Sakura sonríe divertida.

- Aquí. –Sakura posa una mano en su aun plano vientre.

- ¿Cómo entro ahí? –Seiki se muestra realmente curiosa, viéndole el vientre a mi madre, no se puede creer que se haya comido a su hermanito o hermanita.

Ante la pregunta Sasuke perdió la postura y casi cae de lado. Y Sakura sonrío nerviosa.

- Sasuke-kun. –Sakura mira al pelinegro en busca de ayuda.

Sasuke ensancha los ojos y pone mirada de circunstancia cuando su hija lo mira curiosa. Intentando recuperar la compostura lleva su puño derecho a la boca fingiendo toser a le vez que sus mejillas se sonrosan levemente.

- Un jutsu. –responde después de su "tos", fue lo único que se le ocurrió y a Sakura le resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca.

- ¿Un jutsu? –Seiki mira curiosa a su madre.

- Veras princesa, cuando los papis se quieren mucho y están casados hacen un jutsu especial. –a Sakura no le quedo de otra más que irse por ese lado. –así es como tu hermanito o hermanita entro a mi vientre, ahí ira creciendo y en unos meses más nacerá. –explica algo nerviosa al tener la mirada atenta y penetrante de su hija, cuando ella la mira así la pone casi tan nerviosa como la pone Sasuke cuando la mira igual, y es que tienen la misma mirada.

En cuanto Sasuke suspira levemente, agradece que Sakura haya podido inventarse algo bueno y creíble para una niña tan pequeña.

- ¿Nacerá? ¿Qué es eso? –Seiki muestra mucho interés y curiosidad, después de todo se trata de su hermanito o hermanita.

- Así se dice cuando sacan al bebé.

- ¿No te dolerá? ¿Te abrirán? –Seiki se muestra preocupada y Sakura le sonríe enternecida.

- Tsunade-shishuo, tía Ino y Shizune-san me ayudaran para que no duela… y no me abrirán. –aunque le mintió no quiere preocupar a su hija, la cual sonrío sincera al saber eso.

- ¿Y cuando nacerá? –Seiki se muestra ansiosa.

- Veamos. –Sakura se soba la barbilla pensativa haciendo cuentas. –más o menos en siete meses.

Seiki asintió, le dirá a su padre que la ayude a contar los meses, aún no sabe cuánto es un mes. Y Sasuke alzo ambas cejas, con todo lo que paso no le pregunto cuanto tenía ella de embarazo, así que también se va enterando.

* * *

Seiki sale al patio para seguir jugando con Tatsuya, pero no lo ve por ningún lado, entonces diviso algo cerca del árbol que está en el patio trasero, corrió y lo recogió, dejando ver que se trata de la pelota reventada.

Seiki la mira tranquila y alza la mirada hacia el árbol y avienta el pastico de la pelota lo más alto que puede, haciendo que este se atore en una rama, con las hojas del árbol ocultándolo. Sin más corre hacia la casa para seguir buscando a Tatsuya.

- _Seguro la rompió sin querer y se siente culpable… le diré que no pasa nada para que se sienta mejor. _

* * *

A pocos pasos de llegar a su habitación Seiki se detiene al ver a Tatsuya salir de ella, este al verla se detuvo mostrándose algo sorprendido.

- Tatsuya no pasa nada, fue un acciden…

Seiki no termina la frase ya que Tatsuya comenzó a caminar y al pasar alado de ella la golpea con su hombro. La pelinegra lo mira alejarse hasta perderlo de vista, así que regresa su vista al frente y camina hacia su habitación, deteniéndose en la entada al ver a todas sus muñecas de porcelana quebradas y todos los peluches rotos, con el relleno de fuera.

Seiki camino hacia una de las muñecas, tomo la cabeza y el cuerpo de ella en cada una de sus manos.

- _Esta era la favorita de oka-san. –_Seiki inclina su cabeza hacia abajo haciendo que su flequillo oculte sus ojos.

* * *

Sakura está en la habitación de huéspedes que se le dio a Tatsuya, lo está acobijando.

- Sé que tu habitación está muy sola, pero mañana iremos a comprarte cosas, juguetes y ropa. –Sakura le sonríe amigable y Tatsuya sonríe emocionado.

- ¿Tendré una habitación linda como la de Seiki? –pregunta emocionado.

- Si, incluso la pintaremos del color que quieras. –Sakura se muestra divertida al ver la emoción del niño.

- ¿Rojo?—pregunta ilusionado.

- Rojo será. –le responde divertida y Tatsuya sonrío con más emoción.

- Gracias.

- Descansa. –Sakura se inclina y le da un beso en la frente haciéndolo sonrojar.

La peli-rosa se endereza y camina hacia la puerta, antes de salir apaga la luz y deja la puerta entrecerrada. Justo cuando sale de la habitación Sasuke va subiendo las escaleras.

- Sasuke-kun, ¿podrías sacar a Seiki-chan de la bañera?... iré a alistarle la ropa y a tenderle la cama.

Sasuke asintió.

- Gracias Sasuke-kun. –Sakura le sonríe amigable y se dirige a la habitación de su hija mientras el pelinegro va al baño.

* * *

Dentro de la gran bañera está sentada Seiki completamente empapada con el agua tapándole hasta el pecho. La pelinegra juega con un par de juguetes de hule. Al oír ligeros pasos voltea viendo a su padre quien tomo la toalla y la desdoblo.

- El baño termino. –Sasuke se coloca a un costado de la bañera teniendo la toalla extendida.

Seiki le sonríe levemente a su padre, deja sus juguetes en el agua y se pone de pie. Sasuke la envolvió con la toalla y la saco de la bañera, cargándola.

* * *

Cuando encendió la luz de la habitación de su hija Sakura se extrañó al no ver las muñecas adornando los muebles de su hija y los peluches sobre la cama. Curiosa fue al baúl de juguetes y lo abrió, no encontrándolos. Mas extrañada se enderezo y cuando su vista se topó con un trozo de porcelana en el suelo, cerca de la cama, curiosa se puso de rodillas y alzo la cobija, asomándose debajo de la cama y se sorprende por lo que ve.

* * *

Sasuke entra a la habitación de su hija, teniéndola a ella en brazos, completamente envuelta con la toalla. Sasuke alza una ceja al ver a Sakura en de rodillas en el suelo, alado de la cama teniendo las muñecas y peluches de su hija destrozados. Seiki al verlo se sorprendió, pensó que lo había escondido muy bien.

- ¿Qué le paso a tus juguetes Seiki-chan? –Sakura la mira seria. – ¿Tú los rompiste?—Seiki inclina su cabeza, mostrando culpabilidad. – ¿Por qué? Pensé que te gustaban. –Sakura la mira extrañada, su hija jamás se ha portado así, es agradecida con las cosas le gusten o no. –Sino te gustaban no debiste romperlos, pudimos dárselos a otros niños que los quisieran… hay muchos niños que no tienen juguetes, como por ejemplo Tatsuya. –le dice con reproche y decepción.

- Sakura, no creo que…

- Lo siento. –Seiki interrumpe a su padre alzando su rostro mostrando sus ojos llorosos.

- Seiki-chan. –Sakura se muestra algo sorprendida, su hija llora raras veces.

- Lo siento. –dice con voz llorosa, abrazando el cuello de su padre y escondiendo su carita en su pecho, llorando con más ganas.

- Cariño no llores. –Sakura enternecida se acerca a ella. –si lo lamentas, solo no lo vuelvas a hacer, si las cosas no te gustan dilo. –Sakura le acaricia el cabello.

- A oka-san le gustaban mucho esas muñecas. –dice entre llanto abrazando con más fuerza a su padre. –lo siento. –dice con lamento.

Sakura sonríe levemente, sabía que a su hija no le gustaban las muñecas pero las conservaba por ella, no entiende porque las rompió pero se siente culpable y no le gusta verla llorar.

- No pasa nada Seiki-chan, sabes que hiciste mal así que no lo vuelvas a hacer.

Seiki asintió sin despegar su cara del pecho de su padre y sin dejar de llorar. Y Sasuke apoya su barbilla en la cabeza de ella.

- Vamos Seiki-chan, debemos secarte y ponerte la pijama o pescaras un resfriado. –Sakura toma a la niña de los brazos de Sasuke y ella se abrazó al cuello de ella ahora, escondiendo su cara en su pecho, Sakura se mostró enternecida, sabe que lo hace porque no quiere que la vean llorar.

* * *

Sakura está en la cama boca arriba con Sasuke encima de ella, pero sin llegar a aplastarla. Le besa el cuello mientras sus inquietas manos tocan sus senos bajo la pijama.

- ¿Qué pasa? –Sasuke alza la mirada hacia ella al no sentirla responder como siempre, notándola pensativa.

- Seiki-chan… me cuesta creer lo que le hizo a sus juguetes. –le responde acariciándole el rostro.

- Es raro que Seiki se porte así justo hoy, cuando traes a ese mocoso a casa. –responde con simpleza e indiferencia.

- ¿Estas sugiriendo que Seiki-chan lo hizo para llamar la atención porque esta celosa? –pregunta haciéndosele lógica la idea, siempre Seiki ha sido su centro de atención y ahora la comparte con otro niño. – ¿Crees que cuando tengamos al otro bebé se sienta más celosa? –pregunta preocupada.

- Seiki no es así Sakura y lo sabes. –le dice con seguridad.

- Lo sé, por eso me extraña… tal vez sea una etapa. –comenta pensativa.

- Sakura. –la peli-rosa se tensa, la está mirando de forma penetrante, esa mirada que la pone nerviosa. –deja de juntarte con el dobe, te está pegando la idiotez.

- ¡Uchiha! –exclama indignada, pero Sasuke no la deja reclamar más ya que la besa de forma apasionada.

Sakura intentó resistirse, pero el condenado besa tan bien que termino cediendo. Sus manos se fueron a la nuca de él acariciándole el cabello y las manos de Sasuke bajaron a la cadera de ella, para acercarle la entrepierna a la de él, haciéndola sentir su excitación, lo que la hizo gemir entre el beso.

* * *

Ha amanecido y Sasuke ya duchado y con ropa ninja va entrando a la cocina, viendo a su hija encima de una silla, estirándose para intentar tomar el cereal de la alacena.

Seiki tiene el cabello alborotado donde se acaba de levantar y viste su pijama felpuda color rosa con ovejitas por todos lados.

- ¿Qué haces Seiki?

La pelinegra se sobresaltó al oír a su padre y voltea viéndolo acercarse a ella.

- Tengo hambre y no quería despertar a mamá.

Sasuke toma la caja de cereal y camina hacia el refrigerador.

- Haces bien, mamá está muy cansada. –le responde mientras saca la leche del refrigerador, sonriendo de forma torcida recordando que está cansada gracias a él, anoche la dejo hasta que cayo dormida del cansancio. –Vamos. Siéntate. –Sasuke coloca el cereal y la leche sobre la mesa y va por un par de cuencos.

Seiki sonriendo asintió y se bajó con dificultad de la silla para ir a sentarse como su padre le dijo. Sasuke comenzó a servir cereal en ambos platos, mientras lo sirve mira con cierto desagrado el cereal de colores con formas de animales.

- ¿Desayunaras conmigo, papá? –pregunta curiosa y Sasuke asintió. – ¿cereal? –pregunta más extrañada, su padre nunca quiere desayunar eso.

- Quiero saber porque te gusta tanto este cereal. –responde indiferente y Seiki asintió con entendimiento.

- ¡Sabe muy rico! –dice emocionada, recibiendo su plato de cereal y tomando la cuchara que le dio su padre.

Seiki comenzó a comer y Sasuke se sentó, mira con desagrado esa cosa que con solo verla empalaga. Y mejor dejo de mirarla, tomo un poco con la cuchara y la dirigió a su boca, nada más la probo e hizo mueca de asco.

- No sé cómo puedes comer esto Seiki. –Sasuke la mira como si le hubieran salido dos cabezas.

- ¿No te gusto? –Seiki lo mira curiosa mientras lleva su cuchara a su boca.

- Es mucho dulce para mí. –Sasuke vuelve a dirigir otra cucharada de cereal a su boca.

Seiki no entiende porque su padre sigue comiendo sino le gusto, tal vez porque tiene mucha hambre.

- Seiki, ¿tu rompiste tus juguetes? –Sasuke la mira tranquilo, notando como ella detuvo la cuchara a milímetros de su boca, se tensó y no alzo la mirada.

- Lo siento. –susurra sin alzar la mirada.

- No te disculpes por algo que no hiciste. –Sasuke deja de mirarla y regresa su atención a la asquerosidad que está comiendo.

- ¿Cómo…? –Seiki lo mira sorprendida.

- Eres mi hija, te conozco. –responde con simpleza y sin alzar la mirada, haciendo muecas de desagrado al masticar el cereal. – ¿Por qué dejaste que tu mamá crea que fuiste tú?

- Creo que hice algo mal. No le agrado a Tatsuya y por eso lo hizo, así que viene siendo mi culpa. –responde pensativa.

- Seiki, juntarte con ese mini dobe te está haciendo idiota. –Sasuke la mira con indiferencia. –si a ese mocoso idiota no le agradas muy su problema, solo es un pendejo y no es tu culpa… así que no dejes que te haga nada, si rompe tus juguetes rómpele un par de huesos, si te lastima mátalo. –le dice serio y mirándola como si le diera una importante lección de la vida.

- Pero papá a mamá le gusta Tatsuya, sino me hago su amiga como ella quiere se pondrá triste, por eso quiero hacerme su amiga para que mamá siga feliz.

Sasuke alza la mirada a ella y con dos de sus dedos le pega en la frente como su hermano solía hacerlo. Seiki se soba la frente mirándolo con reproche.

- Solo no dejes que él te lastime, defiéndete si es necesario.

- Lo haré. –responde segura sin dejarse de sobar la frente.

- Ahora termina tu desayuno, iras conmigo a mi entrenamiento.

- ¿Me vas a entrenar? –Seiki lo mira curiosa.

- Yo entrenare, tú me miraras… y si te portas bien tal vez te enseñe a pelear para que le rompas por lo menos la nariz a ese mocoso si se atreve a molestarte.

- Mamá dice que es malo golpear a tus amigos.

- Claro que no, mírame a mí, yo golpeo al dobe todo el tiempo. –Sasuke le sonríe de forma torcida y Seiki lo mira dudosa, su madre le ha dicho que no imite a su padre mucho menos a su tío Naruto.

* * *

Sakura se levantó de muy buen humor, en este momento está en la cocina preparando el almuerzo, ya no debe de tardar en llegar Sasuke de su entrenamiento, y los niños pronto despertaran, seguramente con hambre.

- Sakura-san.

Ante el llamado la peli-rosa voltea viendo a Tatsuya asomándose algo tímido en la entrada.

- ¡Buenos días! –saluda amigable.

- Buenos días. –el pelinegro le dedica una pequeña sonrisa.

- ¿Me ayudas a hacer el desayuno?

Tatsuya asintió emocionado y Sakura se mostró divertida.

- Bueno, acomoda los manteles en la mesa, por favor.

Tatsuya asintió subiéndose con dificultad en una silla y comenzar a acomodar los manteles tal y como Sakura lo hizo ayer en la comida y en la cena. Se ve feliz por ayudarla. Sakura se mostró divertida y regreso su atención a la comida.

Un par de minutos después la puerta principal se oye ser abierta y cerrada seguido de unos ligeros y acelerados pasos chocar con la madera.

- ¡Oka-san! –Seiki entra emocionada a la cocina.

Sakura voltea algo sorprendida, la hacía dormida, pero se sorprendió mas al verla algo aterrada, no vistiendo su pijama, sino un short de licra rosa y una blusa holgada amarillo chillón con un ponte de rameen dibujado al frente—_regalo de Naruto—,_sandalias y el cabello mal recogido. Para como viste y la ropa escogida parece que ella lo hizo… o Sasuke, ese nada más agarra lo primero que ve y se lo pone a Seiki.

Tatsuya frunce el ceño al ver a Seiki, estaba todo tan bien antes que llegara ella.

- ¡Oto-san me enseño donde dar golpes para dejar fuera de combate a los hombres! –exclama feliz y Tatsuya frunció más su ceño, eso suena divertido pero seguro Sasuke no querrá enseñarle. – ¡todos me salieron, aunque es muy difícil golpear a papá! –justo en ese momento Sasuke entra a la cocina y la mirada asesina de Sakura se dirigió a él.

Así como entro Sasuke se dispuso a irse y escapar.

- Alto ahí Uchiha. –dice amenazante haciendo que Sasuke se detenga antes de dar otro paso fuera de la cocina. – ¿Has llevado a mi hija a entrenar y le has enseñado a golpear? –pregunta tétrica.

Sasuke voltea todo su cuerpo hacia ella, mirándola serio, para nada demostrándole miedo que él no siente.

- ¡¿Qué tienes en la cabeza Uchiha? Tiene solo cuatro años! –le grita furiosa, sobresaltando al par de niños.

- Tks… no le enseñe nada peligroso, solo la estoy enseñando a defenderse, como Uchiha debe saberlo. –dice serio.

- Uchiha. –le dice entre dientes y con advertencia.

- Mamá a mí me gusta aprender eso. –Seiki mira a Sakura que deja de fulminar con la mirada a Sasuke para mirar a su hija. –por favor, déjame seguir yendo. –la pelinegra la mira suplicante.

- Uchiha tenías que ser. –Sakura suspira con pesadez y Sasuke sonríe con orgullo. –Pero no le enseñes nada que la ponga en peligro Sasuke-kun, y no le des malos consejos. –le dice con advertencia.

- ¿Golpear idiotas es un mal consejo? –Sasuke alza ambas cejas.

- Si. –responde firme.

- Seiki, ya no practiques con el hijo del dobe lo que te enseñe. –Sasuke mira serio a su hija que asintió.

Sakura mira incrédula a Sasuke al sospechar lo que el desgraciado le aconsejo, conociéndolo seguro le dijo que agarre al travieso de Minato como muñeco de entrenamiento.

* * *

En el patio trasero esta Seiki practicando los movimientos que su padre le enseño esta mañana.

- Te vez ridícula intentando golpear el aire.

Seiki voltea viendo a Tatsuya mirándola con desagrado.

- Practicaba… ¿quieres que te enseñe lo que me enseño papá?

- Si me veré ridículo como tú, no. –Tatsuya se cruza de brazos y ladea su rostro a un lado, si quiere que le enseñe pero no se lo va a demostrar.

- Tatsuya, cuando veía a mi papá entrenar saco fuego de su boca. –le comenta con emoción, ignorando su comentario.

- ¿Enserio? –Tatsuya la mira con interés. –no te creo. –dice indiferente, lamentándose por haber reaccionado con interés al principio.

- Es enserio… fue realmente sorprendente. Mi papá hizo estos sellos con las manos. –Seiki comienza a hacerlos, desde que vio como los hizo no los puede olvidar, lógico los hizo más lento no tan rápido como su padre. –Después inflo sus mejillas y de su boca salió una gran bola de fuego. –dice con admiración. –Lo llamo katon: gokakyu no jutsu.

- No se ve difícil, seguro puedo hacerlo. –dice con arrogancia.

- No creo que debas intentarlo, se ve peligroso.

Tatsuya ignorándola comienza a hacer los sellos que la vio a hacer.

* * *

Sasuke va saliendo al patio para buscar al par de infantes ya que irán a comprarle las cosas al mocoso. Nada más sale y ve como fuego sale de la boca de Tatsuya, esa pequeña esfera de fuego va directo hacia Seiki.

Tatsuya ensancha los ojos al ver que lo consiguió, pero muestra terror al ver que el fuego va hacia Seiki la cual también ensancha los ojos al ver el fuego ir hacia ella, como reflejo se tiro a un lado aun así le roso su hombro.

Seiki tirada en el suelo lleva una mano a su hombro pero cuando lo toco le ardió aún más, intento pararse pero ya tiene a su padre enfrente de ella, analizándola preocupado por todos lados con la mirada, cuando vio la quemadura en el hombro, voltea furioso hacia donde esta Tatsuya.

Tatsuya sigue sorprendido y aterrado, y cuando Sasuke lo miro con el sharingan en sus ojos se asustó más, lo mira como si quisiera matarlo.

- Yo… no quería…

Tatsuya no termina su frase porque Sasuke ya está enfrente de él tomándolo de las solapas, alzándolo a la altura de su rostro y mirándolo amenazante, asustando más al niño.

- Papá, lo siento, yo fui quien le dijo a Tatsuya como hacerlo. –dice rápidamente Seiki poniéndose de pie.

- ¡Sasuke-kun! –Sakura en la entrada mira sorprendida como Sasuke tiene tomado al pequeño, como lo mira y el árbol quemado atrás de Seiki, que cuando la vio, notando la quemadura corre preocupada hacia ella. – ¡Sasuke-kun, tranquilízate y dime lo que paso! –dice algo exaltada mientras comienza a curar la quemadura de su hija.

- No quiero a este mocoso en mi casa. Lo prometiste, si las pone en peligro se larga. –Sasuke suelta al niño haciendo que caiga de sentón en el suelo y sin más se va caminando hacia la casa.

- ¿Qué fue lo que paso, niños? –Sakura mira a los dos.

- Lo siento. –Tatsuya baja la mirada arrepentido.

* * *

Sasuke está sentado en la cama, pasándose la mano por el cabello viéndose frustrado, desea matar a ese mocoso, no le agrada, tiene un mal presentimiento sobre él, huele el peligro en él, no lo quiere cerca de su familia y su instinto le dice que lo más seguro es matarlo, pero sabe que no debe hacerlo, porque Sakura y Naruto lo protegen, e intenta controlarse o sino seguro va y lo mata.

La puerta de la habitación se abre y cierra, Sasuke no alzo la mirada, sabe quién es.

- Sasuke-kun, Seiki-chan me contó todo, fue un accidente…

- Lo prometiste, las pone en peligro y se larga… puso en peligro a Seiki. –Sasuke alza la mirada dejando ver en sus ojos el sharingan.

- Son niños, y estaban de curiosos…

- ¡Tú no lo entiendes! –Sasuke se pone de pie y alza la voz, haciéndola sobresaltar. – ¡Ese mocoso es un monstruo, un peligro y lo mejor es matarlo! ¡Ya se, es solo un niño, pero sigue siendo un monstruo, tu viste sus ojos, tiene los mismos ojos que él!... ¡no quiero a ese monstruo cerca de mi esposa y mis hijos, lo quiero lejos y si el estúpido del dobe lo quiere en esta aldea, que no sea bajo mi techo donde están ustedes!

Sakura aprieta los puños con fuerza y su ceño esta fruncido, sus ojos comienzan a nublarse.

- Eres cruel al llamarlo así, al no querer darle una oportunidad. –le dice con reproche.

- ¡Se la di Sakura, y mira lo que hizo! –Sasuke camina hacia ella quitando el sharingan de sus ojos.

- No fue a propósito.

- Tal vez. –Sasuke le toma el rostro entre sus manos y la obliga a alzarlo para verla a los ojos. –pero solo quiero protegerlos…

- ¿Por más que te diga o haga no dejaras de verlo como un peligro para nosotros? ¿Seguirás mirándolo con desprecio?

- Si. –responde sincero. –Y tu prometiste se iría si las pone en peligro, accidente o no él puso en peligro a mi hija… ¿pondrás a un mocoso que apenas conoces por encima de tu hija?

- Sasuke-kun no seas cruel diciendo eso. Amo a mi hija y nadie está por encima de ella, pero se me hace cruel lo que tú quieres.

- Tú y Naruto pecan de buenos e ingenuos.

Sakura lo fulmina con la mirada.

- Y tú de bastardo.

Sasuke le sonríe de forma torcida haciéndola afilar más la mirada.

* * *

Tatsuya deja de oír a través de la puerta, voltea topándose con Seiki.

- No quiero tu lastima. –le dice con desprecio.

- Quiero discul…

- Menos tus disculpas. –Tatsuya pasa alado de ella, empujándola y se va corriendo, limpiándose con un brazo y de forma brusca las lágrimas que amenazan con salir de sus ojos.

- ¡Espera! –Seiki corre atrás de él, mas no lo alcanzo y Tatsuya termino cruzando la puerta principal.

Seiki se quedó en la entrada, no saber qué hacer, si decirle a sus padres que Tatsuya se fue solo de la casa para que lo busquen, pero eso lo meterá en problemas a él, o no decir nada, y cubrirlo, solo esperar a que regrese para que no se meta en problemas.

- _Solo espero no se pierda. –_Seiki mira con preocupación por donde se fue.

**Continuará**

**jajajajjaj adoro como me sale Sasuke como padre, y adore mas sus consejos hacia Seiki jajajajaja, spero ke sakura consiga ke sasuke no lleve por el camino dl mal y sadismo a su ija jajajajaja**

**spero les haya gustado el cap**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS Y SU APOYO EN ESTE NUEVO FIC**

**SALUDOS**

**BESOS**

**KRISS**


	3. Dándole un hogar

**Dándole un nuevo hogar**

En el despacho de Naruto se encuentra este sentado tras su escritorio. De pie frente a él esta Sakura, y Sasuke está de pie alado de la ventana, teniendo sus brazos cruzados y mirando hacia afuera.

- … Seiki-chan termino confesando que Tatsuya escuchaba tras la puerta nuestra discusión y salió corriendo. –termina de explicar Sakura sonando exasperada. –ya está atardeciendo, pronto anochecerá y no sabemos dónde está. Es un niño pequeño, podría estar asustado o en peligro. Además seguro está deprimido, si nos escuchó, oyó lo "lindo" que Sasuke-kun se expresaba de él. –dice con reproche y lo de lindo lo dijo con sarcasmo, fulminando con la mirada a Sasuke que solo bufo sin despegar su vista de la ventana.

- Si, el teme siempre tan "lindo y cariñoso" con los pequeños. –comenta sarcástico el rubio también mirando con reproche a su amigo y Sasuke vuelve a bufar. –solo es un niño Sasuke, no te pases de cruel.

- Si tanto lo defiendes llévalo a tu casa, yo no lo quiero en mi casa donde está mi esposa embarazada y mi hija. –Sasuke lo voltea a ver mostrando desprecio y Sakura lo fulmina con la mirada.

- Creo que es mejor que tú te hagas cargo de él Naruto, yo te ayudare en lo que pueda. –Sakura mira a su amigo. –Sasuke-kun no lo va a aceptar, se la pasara mirándolo con desprecio y tratándolo como si fuera un monstro, y eso seguro hará sufrir más a Tatsuya viviendo con nosotros. –dice con decepción.

Sasuke regreso su mirada a la ventana, sintiéndose mal ante lo decepcionada que Sakura está de él, pero no puede evitarlo, no quiere a ese mocoso cerca de ellas, prefiere que se decepcione de él a tenerlas en peligro.

Naruto suspira con pesadez, conoce a su amigo y sabe que cuando le agarra manía a alguien es por siempre y un niño pequeño seguro no puede soportarlo, eso puede afectar a su autoestima.

- No te preocupes Sakura-chan, se quedara conmigo y sabes que puedes ir a visitarlo cuando quieras. –el rubio le sonríe amigable a su amiga y ella le sonríe en forma de agradecimiento. –mandare a algunos chunnin y equipos gennin a que lo busquen por toda la aldea, y algunos junnin para que lo busque en los alrededores de las afueras de la aldea... Yo también ayudare. –Naruto se pone de pie.

- Iré contigo Naruto. –Sakura dirige su mirada molesta hacia su esposo. –No te preocupes Uchiha, no te hare buscarlo, mejor quédate cuidando a Seiki-chan. –Sakura camina hacia la puerta para salir y decirle a su hija que los está esperando que se quedara con Sasuke.

- Ahora si Sakura-chan está muy enojada y decepcionada de ti teme. –Naruto lo mira burlón. –eso te ganas por teme, que no te extrañe si después te deja por un hombre tan genial como yo, lástima que estoy casado sino ya te la hubiera bajado. –le dice con mofa y cuando Sasuke volteo a él ya se espera la contestación y él está listo para contrarrestar.

- No es justo. –Sasuke se muestra rencoroso. –No es justo que por culpa de ese mocoso yo este teniendo problemas con Sakura, solo quiero protegerles. –el pelinegro aprieta con fuerza sus puños y el rubio suspira con pesadez.

- Siempre has sido un cerrado teme… solo es un niño, no es Madara. No sé qué le hicieron a ese niño para que tenga el mangekyou de Madara, pero porque lo tenga no significa que será como él, esa es la diferencia que te empecinas por no ver… de nosotros, las personas que lo rodeamos depende que el escoja el bien o el mal, de cómo lo tratemos… tu sabes que es una línea muy delgada el cruce del bien y el mal, y cuando se cruza es difícil regresar. Y tú teme estas ayudando mucho para que ese pequeño quiera cruzar esa línea. Yo mejor que nadie se lo que se siente ser tratado como un monstro sin saber la razón de ello mucho menos tener la culpa de ello. –ya dicho lo que quería decirle Naruto se va hacia la puerta, saliendo del despacho, dejando la puerta entre abierta.

Sasuke mira por donde salió, su actitud está mal, lo sabe pero no quiere admitirlo, él solo quiere proteger a su familia.

- ¿Oto-san?

Seiki se asoma por la puerta, su madre le dijo que se ira con su padre y su tío Naruto le dijo que entrara para reunirse con él, pero al entrar lo vio con la mirada perdida en la puerta.

Sasuke miro a su hija y camino hacia ella, la tomo en brazos y Seiki se le quedo viendo.

- ¿Estás triste? –pregunta preocupada. – ¿Mamá te regaño? –seguro eso paso, vio a su madre muy enojada con su padre cuando supo que Tatsuya escapo. Sasuke sonríe de forma seca.

- Algo así.

- Cuando mamá me abraza dejo de sentirme triste. –le dice mientras lo abraza.

Sasuke sonríe levemente y de forma sincera, respondiendo el abrazo de su hija, palmeándole la espalda.

* * *

Es un lindo atardecer y Kakashi lo está disfrutando como tanto le gusta: leyendo su libro pornográfico desde la comodidad de la rama de un árbol que está en uno de los campos de entrenamiento.

El peli-plata no ha cambiado nada en estos años, incluso usa el mismo tipo de ropa. Su ojo se muestra feliz ante su lectura.

El sonido de algo estamparse una y otra vez con el tronco del árbol donde se está recargado lo hace salir de su concentración y hace una mueca de indignación, iba en la mejor parte. Molesto hacia quien osa a interrumpirlo baja la mirada viendo a un mocoso con cara de sufrir estreñimiento, con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos como si cortara cebolla, golpear una y otra vez el tronco con sus puños.

- _ Esas cebollas, como hacen llorar a uno. –_Kakashi niega con dramatismo.

* * *

- _Lo odio, lo odio, lo odio más que a su despreciable hija… se cree mejor que yo, me cree indigno de estar en su casa, como quisiera ser más fuerte como él para ya no temer de él. –_Tatsuya golpea con más fuerza el tronco del árbol, sin importarle destruir sus nudillos que ya están sangrando mucho. –_¿Por qué no me puedes aceptar? ¿Por qué te molesta tanto mi sola presencia? Solo por mis ojos, no es mi culpa tenerlos así… yo solo quiero que me trates como a Seiki… yo quiero que Sakura-san sea mi mamá, yo solo quiero tener lo que Seiki tiene con Sakura-san y contigo. –_Tatsuya deja de golpear el tronco e inclina su cabeza hacia abajo, viéndose más triste y con lágrimas saliendo con más intensidad de sus ojos.

- Justo cuando paraste te iba a decir que pararas porque te quedarías sin nudillos.

Tatsuya cae de sentón en el suelo asustado, el condenado de Kakashi aparece de pronto frente a él, boca abajo ya que usa chakra en sus pies para sostenerse de una rama.

- ¿Tú quién eres? –pregunta sorprendido.

- Soy tu conciencia. –responde de forma misteriosa y a Tatsuya le resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca. –y tu conciencia te dice que vayas a otro árbol a llorar y a golpear, este es mío.

- ¡No estoy llorando! –le grita molesto y sonrojado porque ese hombre lo haya visto.

- Claro, cortaste una cebolla o te entro una basura en los ojos. –comenta con sarcasmo y mejor saca su librito para comenzar a leerlo.

- ¡Y los arboles no son de nadie! –exclama más furioso.

- Claro, claro. –responde sin interés, estando más metido en su lectura.

Tatsuya lo fulmina con la mirada, ese hombre ahora le está dando por su lado, es realmente exasperante. Y de pronto el silencio se hizo presente, Tatsuya lo sigue fulminando con la mirada y Kakashi sigue con su lectura ignorando su alrededor.

- ¿Cómo haces eso? –Tatsuya apunta sus pies que están pegados en la rama.

- Veras, cuando uno entra a cierta edad entra a la academia donde le enseñan los nombres de las letras y a juntarlas para formar frases, es así como uno aprende a leer. –responde aburrido y sin despegar la vista de su libro.

- ¡Yo hablo de tener tus pies pegados en la rama! –le grita exasperado.

- Eso. –Kakashi despega la vista de su libro para mirar sus pies y después la regresa a su lectura. –diriges a tus pies la cantidad de chakra suficiente para hacerlo.

- ¿Chakra? ¿Qué es eso? –Tatsuya se muestra curioso, quiere conseguir ese chakra para poder hacer eso.

- Cuando entres en la academia te lo dirán.

- No quiero, dímelo ahora.

- ¿Me viste cara de maestro de academia? – Kakashi aparta su vista del libro para mirarlo con aburrimiento. –no… eso es trabajo de Iruka, cuando lo veas pregúntale. –dice con indiferencia y regresando su vista al libro.

Tatsuya lo fulmina nuevamente con la mirada, no le va a rogar pero buscara a ese tal Iruka para que le explique lo que es el chakra y la manera de conseguirlo.

Kakashi aparta la vista de su libro, mirando atrás de Tatsuya, viendo que a varios metros se acercan corriendo Sakura y Naruto.

- ¡Tatsuya!—se oye a lo lejos el grito de Sakura.

El pequeño se tensó, detalle que no pasó desapercibido para Kakashi.

- Tatsuya me tenías tan preocupada. –al llegar a él Sakura lo toma de los hombros para voltearlo a ella y el pelinegro inclina su cabeza hacia abajo. – ¡Oh por Dios, ¿qué te hiciste en las manos?! –exclama preocupada tomándole las manos y comenzando a curárselas.

Tatsuya mira sorprendido esa cosa verde que sale de las manos de Sakura, la misma que uso para curar a Seiki, se siente tan agradable la sensación de las manos de Sakura-san y más cuando usa esa cosa verde que sale de sus manos.

- ¡Kakashi-sensei! –el rubio le sonríe amigable, estando de pie atrás de su amiga.

- ¡Yo!

- ¡Sensei! –Sakura sin dejar de curarle las manos alza su mirada, ni lo había visto.

- _¿Sensei? –_sin alzar el rostro Tatsuya mira de reojo al peli-plata exasperante, sorprendido al enterarse que fue sensei de Sakura.

- Tu si sabes cómo bajarle el autoestima a uno Sakura, no puedo creer que no notaras mi presencia. –Kakashi se baja de un brinco y se pone en cuclillas haciendo círculos en el suelo con sus dedos, teniendo un aura deprimida rodeándolo.

- Si lo sabré yo, es muy cruel. –el rubio se coloca alado de su sensei y le palmea el hombro en son de consuelo, y a Sakura le resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca.

- Deje su drama y dígame por qué Tatsuya tiene los nudillos lastimados –le dice con reproche como si fuera culpa de él.

- Primero dime tú la razón por la que todos estos años me hacías creer que era niña tu hija cuando en verdad es un niño. Además me mentiste en el nombre. –kakashi la mira con decepción. –Está bien que quieras tener una hija Sakura pero esa no es la forma, solo inténtalo y suerte para la próxima… hacer pasar a tu hijo por niña es un grave trauma que le provocaras a futuro. –le dice en forma de escarmiento.

Naruto se tapa la boca para no soltar la carcajada y a Sakura le resbala otra gota de sudor en la nuca.

- Seiki-chan en verdad es niña y es mi hija. Tatsuya no es mi hijo, me estoy haciendo cargo de él. –termina su explicación y posa su mirada en Tatsuya al cual le retumban las palabras de ella. –Tat-chan me tenías muy preocupada. –le dice al terminar de curarlo. –no vuelvas a escapar así, regresemos a casa y te explica…

Sakura no termina su frase porque Tatsuya se suelta del agarre de ella con brusquedad.

- ¡No quiero ir a tu casa! –le grita con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Tat-chan. –Sakura lo mira sorprendida.

- ¡No quiero regresar a tu casa! ¡No me gusta tu casa! ¡No me gusta ver como Seiki tiene padres que la aman y yo no!... ¡Pero menos quiero tu lástima! –Tatsuya da media vuelta y sale corriendo de ahí.

- ¡Tat-chan! –Sakura está por seguirlo, pero Naruto no la deja. – ¡Baka suéltame, viste lo afectado que esta, debo…!

- Sakura-chan tú jamás lo entenderás. Pero para un niño que no tiene padres es doloroso ver como los demás niños lo tiene, es mucho más doloroso vivir con un niño que los tiene, ver todos los días como son con él, y aunque no muestra diferencias en tratos él siempre sabrá que no son sus verdaderos padres. –el rubio la mira serio.

- Naruto. –Sakura lo mira con tristeza, sabe que él entiende a Tatsuya, incluso sabe que se identifica con él.

- Y es más doloroso el no saber quiénes son tus padres. –Naruto suspira con pesadez. –Tatsuya no será feliz viviendo contigo y comienzo a creer que tampoco lo será viviendo conmigo. Aunque lo tratemos como a tratamos a Mina-chan, Tatsuya seguirá sintiéndose desplazado o pensara que lo tratamos así por lastima.

- ¡Pero no es así!

- Una cosa es como es, otra cosa es como piensa uno que es. –Kakashi se muestra pensativo.

- ¡Entonces ¿quién cuidara de Tat-chan?, es solo un niño no quiero dejarlo solo!

- Ni a mí me gustaría que viva solo como yo viví. –Naruto suspira con pesadez, encontraran una solución, la que sea para ayudar a Tatsuya.

- ¿Tatsuya es el niño del que me hablaste? –Kakashi mira curioso al rubio el cual le había contado lo de la misión de Sasuke y Sakura.

- Si.

- Bueno, es más que obvio que quien debe hacerse cargo de él es alguien de confianza y en especial que sepa su situación del cómo fue encontrado. Sé que quieres que muy pocas personas y si es posible solo nosotros sepamos su situación para que no sea discriminado. –Kakashi se soba la barbilla pensativo. –no hay de otra. –el ninja suspira con pesadez y sus dos alumnos lo miran curioso. –la mejor opción para cuidar a Tatsuya es Sasuke, porque posee el mangekyou sharingan como Tatsuya, podría guiarlo y ayudar a controlarlo…

- Sasuke-kun lo desprecia, no lo quiere en casa. –explica Sakura con tristeza.

- Me lo imaginaba… pero en la aldea hay alguien más que posee el mangekyou sharingan.

- ¿No estará sugiriendo…? –Naruto lo mira sorprendido y Sakura lo mira igual.

- Yo me haré cargo de él. Puedo cuidarlo… —sus alumnos lo miran dudosos. –lo puedo intentar, se cuidar chavales, los cuide a ustedes ¿no? –les dice ofendido.

- Solo en misiones, además es diferente cuidar a chicos de doce años que cuidar a niños de cuatro años. –le dice Sakura y el rubio asintió dándole la razón.

- Cuidar a Naruto y Sasuke estando juntos es como cuidar a mocosos de menos de cuatro años.

- ¡Oiga! –exclama indignado el rubio

- En eso le doy la razón sensei. –sakura asintió.

- Sakura-chan. –Naruto la mira ofendido.

- Aunque me sorprende que usted se quiera hacer cargo de Tat-chan. –Sakura lo mira como si le hubieran salido dos cabezas y el rubio asintió dándole la razón.

- Yo no tengo hijos ni esposa, solo seremos él y yo. Yo poseo el mangekyou, no solo puedo vigilarlo sino también enseñarle a controlarlo. –Kakashi se encoge de hombros restándole importancia. –Pienso que estará bien conmigo. Y ese niño no es un simple niño es un niño que puede representar un peligro para la aldea si se va por el mal camino, como ninja de konoha mi deber es evitar peligros para la aldea. Intentare que Tatsuya tome el camino correcto.

Sakura y Naruto lo miran sorprendidos y admirados, cuando su sensei se lo propone es tan sabio y genial. Aunque sea un vago de primera ambos saben que Kakashi es cien por ciento confiable.

- _Aunque esa sea la razón principal. Es también mi forma de remediar el haber permitido que Sasuke se fuera cuando tenía doce y el que Obito se haya desviado del camino. No permitiré que otra persona cercana a mi cruce esa línea, debo evitarlo con Tatsuya. –_el ojo de Kakashi muestra seriedad.

- Tatsuya no estará mejor con nadie más. –el rubio le sonríe amigable a su amiga que asintió dándole la razón. –Bien sensei, desde ahora será su tutor.

- Siendo así chicos, iré a buscar a Tatsuya, le daré la nueva buena. –Kakashi les sonríe bajo su máscara de esa forma que le cierra el ojo. –cuando quieran vayan a visitarnos y llévenos de comer que soy pésimo para cocinar, no querrán que un niño de cuatro años coma pura comida comprada. –dice juguetón y sin más desaparece en una nube de humo de ahí.

- Sakura-chan siento que estamos cometiendo un error en permitir que un inocente infante viva con Kakashi-sensei, peor aún que él se haga cargo de él. –comenta el rubio con la mirada puesta donde su sensei estaba.

- Creo lo mismo Naruto. –Sakura lo voltea a ver mostrándose acongojada.

* * *

Tatsuya va corriendo por las calles de la aldea, cansado se detiene frente a un parque. Apoya sus manos en sus piernas que flexiono levemente e intenta recuperar la respiración.

Ya recuperada la respiración alza la mirada viendo en el parque a varios niños jugar, la mayoría de ellos están con sus padres, su mirada se posó en los que están en los columpios siendo empujados por sus padres, haciéndolos reír.

Tatsuya frunce el ceño y da media vuelta, pero cae de sentón asustado cuando justo en ese momento aparece una nube de humo que al dispersarse deja ver a Kakashi con su ojo cerrado en señal de estar sonriendo.

- ¡Yo! –saluda amigable alzando su mano derecha.

- ¡Deje de asustarme! –le grita molesto y apuntándolo con el dedo de forma acusadora.

Kakashi alza su mirada viendo el parque y la vuelve a bajar hacia el pelinegro.

- ¿Te gustaría comer un helado?

- ¿Ah?

- Vamos, yo invito y tú pagas. –Kakashi le sonríe haciendo cerrar su ojo.

- No tengo dinero. –responde molesto mientras se pone de pie.

- Vale, por esta vez pago yo. –Kakashi mete sus manos a los bolsillos delanteros de su pantalón haciéndolo ver despreocupado y Tatsuya entrecierra sus ojos hacia él.

- ¿Por qué quiere invitarme un helado?

- Para celebrar que desde ahora tengo un compañero de piso… felicidades, tienes el honor de ser mi compañero de piso.

- ¿De qué está hablando? –Tatsuya lo mira como el loco que es.

- Que desde ahora soy tu tutor, vivirás conmigo.

- No gracias, no quiero la lastima de nadie.

- No es lastima.

- No quiero vivir contigo, eres raro y molesto. –Tatsuya le saca la lengua en un gesto infantil.

- Y tu eres llorón y berrinchudo… ¿vez como ambos tenemos muy feos defectos? –Kakashi lo mira de forma perezosa y Tatsuya lo fulmina con la mirada.

- ¡No soy llorón ni berrinchudo!

- Venga, si vives conmigo te diré lo que es el chakra, incluso te ayudare en tus entrenamientos.

Tatsuya lo mira con interés, vio como Seiki se veía feliz y divertida cuando su padre la llevo a entrenar, y le enseñara lo que es chakra si le enseña podrá sostenerse en los arboles con los pies, y si fue maestro de Sakura a lo mejor también puede aprender a sacar la cosa verde que cura.

- Velo así, seremos dos apuestos solteros viviendo juntos. Las mujeres enloquecerán. –Kakashi le pone una mano en la espalda y comienza a caminar junto con él, directos al puesto de helados.

- ¿Para qué quiero enloquecer mujeres? –Tatsuya muestra curiosidad.

- Créeme, llegara un momento en tu vida cuando desees eso con fervor. –comenta de forma misteriosa y Tatsuya muestra más interés. –entonces ¿aceptas tener el privilegio de ser mi compañero de piso?

- Si… pero solo porque no quiero dormir en la calle. Y me enseñaras lo que es chakra, también me enseñaras a dejar fuera de combate a los hombres.

- Claro, claro.

* * *

Con helado en mano van caminando por las calles de la aldea Kakashi y Tatsuya. El segundo mira de reojo a Kakashi, curioso por ver que hay bajo la máscara cuando se la quite para comer helado.

- ¿Sabes? Conozco un chico que como tú no tuvo padres y no sabía quiénes eran ellos. –comienza a hablar con tranquilidad y Tatsuya frunce el ceño. –Casi toda la aldea lo miraba y trataba como si fuera un monstro. –el pelinegro inclina su cabeza hacia abajo, recordando lo que sintió cuando Sasuke lo llamo así. –ese chico creció con el propósito de ser hokage para ganarse el respeto de los demás, lucho por hacerse fuerte y llego el día en que toda la aldea lo miraba como un héroe… ahora es el hokage de la aldea, un hokage muy querido y respetado. –Tatsuya lo mira sorprendido. –ya lo conoces, él es rubio con cara de idiota que estaba con Sakura hace un momento. –Tatsuya se muestra más sorprendido. –él es el héroe de la aldea.

- ¿Enserio?

Kakashi asintió.

- Tatsuya, uno se convierte en lo que quiere ser, no en lo que los demás piensan que es. Depende de ti el ser un héroe o el ser escoria.

Tatsuya inclina su cabeza hacia abajo, analizando sus palabras tan profundas y que en verdad le llegaron. Un par de minutos después alza la mirada para ver al peli-plata y lo ve leyendo ese libro ya sin el helado.

- ¿Cuándo te lo comiste? –pregunta sorprendido.

- Hace un momento… sino te acabas pronto el tuyo se derretirá y no te comprare otro. –responde con pereza y Tatsuya casi cae estilo anime.

* * *

Kakashi abre la puerta de su departamento y se hace a un lado para que Tatsuya se adentre. Y lo hizo mirando todo con curiosidad, no es hogareño como la casa de Sakura y es mucho más pequeño, pero le agrada.

- Ahorita te pongo periódico en la esquina de la sala para que duermas y te pondré tus vasijas para el agua y comida. –dice con simpleza cerrando la puerta del departamento.

- ¡No soy un perro! –le grita ofendido.

- Es verdad… es que tengo muchos, y son como los niños, así que es la costumbre. –Kakashi se rasca la nuca viéndose despreocupado y el pelinegro entrecierra los ojos con sospecha, sabe que lo hizo a propósito. –vale, bromeaba… ese sillón se convierte en cama. –dice apuntándolo. –esta noche dormirás ahí, mañana desocupamos la recamara frente a la mía, suelo usarla como bodega… la pintamos, compramos cosas que te sean útiles, etc. –Tatsuya asintió. –solo una regla, si tienes miedo a dormir solo no me pidas dormir conmigo, no me gustaría despertar mojado porque me orinaste.

- ¡Yo no me hago pipi en la cama!

- Bueno, igual no me lo pidas, no me gusta dormir acompañado. –Kakashi se encoge de hombros con indiferencia.

- A mí tampoco. –de forma infantil le saca la lengua.

* * *

Ya es de noche, Sasuke entra a la habitación, se acaba de salir de bañar y solo viste un pantalón de pijama. Al ver a Sakura ya acostada dándole la espalda a su lugar de la cama suspira con pesadez, todo el día se la ha pasado ignorándolo.

Sakura está despierta, la luz es apagada por Sasuke y siente la cama hundirse atrás de ella. Se tensa cuando siente el brazo del pelinegro rodearle la cintura, atrayéndola a él.

- Suéltame. –dice molesta, intentando zafarse del agarre pero por más que quiere no puede. –Uchiha. –Sakura lo mira de reojo viéndose más furiosa, pero solo vio el cabello de él, ya que escondió su cara en el cuello de ella.

- Lo siento. –le susurra sobre la piel. –yo solo quiero protegerlas.

- Te la has pasado justificándote con eso. –le dice con reproche.

- No es justificación, solo es la verdad. Ustedes dos son lo único que tengo, mi familia y no pienso perderla como la perdí cuando niño. –Sakura suavizo su expresión cuando dijo eso, lo entiende, sabe porque él sobrepasa su sobreprotección y se vuelve cruel con quien cree amenaza la seguridad de su familia. –No me importa lo que tenga que hacer con tal de protegerlos lo hare. –Sasuke posa su mano en el vientre de ella, acariciándolo y Sakura suspira con pesadez.

- Sasuke-kun. –Sakura voltea quedando de frente a él y Sasuke tuvo que aflojar el agarre para que lo hiciera. –entiendo tu miedo. –Sakura lo mira con ternura mientras le acaricia el rostro. –pero no me gusta que seas así solo con un niño, fuiste cruel con tus palabras y lo heriste, no te pediré que le pidas disculpas porque sé que no lo harás, pero si te pido de favor que no lo vuelvas a llamar monstrou o de otra forma que lo insulte. –Sasuke asintió y Sakura le sonrío, para después acercar su rostro al de él y unir sus labios, dándole un beso suave que él le respondió de la misma forma.

**Continuará**

**jajajajjaajaj pobre tatsuya, vivira con kakashi, spero no se afectado por su mala influencia**

**spero les haya gustado el kap**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

**CUIDENSE**

**BESOS**

**KRISS**


	4. No es lo que parece

**No es lo que parece**

Kakashi se encuentra acostado en el sillón leyendo su preciada novela justo cuando empiezan a tocar la puerta principal.

- ¡Tatsuya! –grita sin alzar la mirada de su novela.

Se oye abrir y cerrar la puerta de una de las habitaciones seguido de unos ligeros pasos chocar con la madera. Pocos segundos después se ve a Tatsuya entrar a la sala. El pequeño ahora viste un bermuda verde seco y una playera color negra que al frente tiene el símbolo del Yin-Yang. Y lleva unas muñequeras color rojas.

- ¿Qué? –Tatsuya lo mira curioso.

- No se dice "que", se dice "mande". –Kakashi alza su rostro mostrando tanta flojera que con solo verlo hace bostezar a uno.

- Mande. –repite con fastidio y rodando los ojos.

- ¿No oyes que están tocando la puerta?

- Lo oigo. –Tatsuya entrecierra la mirada, ya sospecha a donde va.

- ¿Y porque no la has abierto? Es de mala educación hacer esperar a las visitas.

- ¿Y tú porque no la has abierto? Estabas más cerca. –Tatsuya lo mira con reproche y Kakashi bosteza aburrido.

- Ahora estamos a la misma distancia, así que el más joven vaya a abrirla.

- ¡No quiero! –Tatsuya da media vuelta dispuesto a regresar a su habitación y seguir con eso tan importante que hacía antes de ser llamado: seguir jugando a los ninjas en su fuerte de cobijas.

- Que lastima… Sakura se quedara esperando afuera y con el calor que hace. –dice con falso pesar y Tatsuya detiene el paso que iba a dar en el aire. –que desconsiderado eres con una mujer embarazada que viene a visitarte. –dice con decepción y Tatsuya lo fulmina con la mirada.

- ¡Maldito, si sabias que es Sakura-san no debiste dejarla esperando! –le grita molesto y corriendo hacia la puerta.

- No fui yo, fuiste tú. –responde despreocupado teniendo su vista en el libro.

Como pudo Tatsuya se las ingenió para abrir la puerta y al hacerlo se dejó ver a Sakura con cara de malas pulgas por estar tocando la puerta y no recibir respuesta.

La peli-rosa cuenta con una barriga de casi nueve meses de embarazo. Lleva puesto un vestido de batita color rojo, es de tirantes y se ciñe del pecho, donde se amarra con un listón el cual es blanco con varios dibujos del símbolo del clan Uchiha adornándolo, le llega un poco arriba de las rodillas. Trae unas sandalias ninja color rojas y su cabello lo tiene amarrado en una trenza de lado, dejando caer unos cortos mechones sobre sus mejillas.

Su mano derecha sostiene una gran bolsa de platico.

- Lo siento Sakura-san, pero Kakashi no se dignó a abrir la puerta. –se justifica apenado.

Sakura suspira con pesadez, eso no le extraña, siempre es lo mismo con Kakashi.

- No importa… ayer en la noche prepare *gyoza, sé que es tu favorito así que te guarde un poco para ti y Kakashi-sensei. –le dice amigable, alzando la bolsa que sostiene.

Tatsuya reflejo emoción en sus ojos, adora ese platillo en especial el que prepara Sakura.

- Gracias.

- Entremos para calentártelo. –Sakura le guiña un ojo y Tatsuya asintió, haciéndose a un lado para que ella pase, cuando lo hizo cerró la puerta.

- Oh Sakura, que sorpresa tenerte por aquí. –saluda Kakashi alzando la vista de su libro.

- Vuélveme a dejar tocando la puerta como idiota y esta vez sí derrumbare la puerta. –le dice amenazante.

- Sakura, con el embarazo te vuelves más enojona. –Kakashi niega con decepción.

- No me provoques vago. –Sakura lo fulmina con la mirada y Tatsuya atrás de ella desea tanto que lo mande a volar con su súper fuerza.

- Yo solo digo la verdad, por cierto estás muy gorda, deberías ponerte a dieta.

Tatsuya con tranquilidad tomo una lámpara y se la paso a Sakura.

- ¡No estoy gorda, estoy embarazada! –le grita furiosa aventándole la lámpara que tomo de Tatsuya.

Kakashi se agacho para esquivarla.

- Sakura, no rompas las cosas que no son tuyas. –la reprime aflojerado.

- Síguele vago y no te daré gyoza. –dice amenazante.

- Seré buen niño. –Kakashi sonríe haciendo cerrar su ojo y Tatsuya lo mira burlón.

* * *

Después de calentarlos los gyoza y servirlos en la mesa. Sakura se quitó el delantal mientras el par de varones ya están en la mesa bien puestos para devorarlos.

- ¡Gracias por la comida! –dicen ambos con sus manos unidas a la altura de su barbilla.

- Provecho chicos, yo me tengo que ir. –Sakura les sonríe amigable.

- ¿No desayunaras con nosotros? –pregunta curioso Kakashi.

- Lo siento, tengo que ir a hacerle el desayuno a Seiki-chan y Sasuke-kun, no deben tardar de regresar del entrenamiento.

Tatsuya frunce el ceño.

- Ese Sasuke, su hija solo tiene cinco años y ya la entrena. Que la deje disfrutar su infancia. –Kakashi niega divertido.

- Eso mismo le dije yo, pero Seiki-chan dice que prefiere entrenar que jugar. –Sakura suspira con pesadez.

- Hija de Sasuke tenía que ser. –Kakashi se muestra divertido y Sakura sonríe levemente.

- ¡Bueno chicos, nos vemos!

- La acompaño a la puerta Sakura-san.

- No te preocupes Tat-chan conozco la salida. Tú quédate comiendo o si me acompañas cuando regreses este vago se habrá comido todo.

- ¿Me creen capaz? –pregunta indignado.

- Si. –responden seguros ambos.

- Bueno, es verdad. –Kakashi se encoge de hombros con simpleza y ambos entrecierran los ojos ante su cinismo.

- ¡Nos vemos chicos!

- ¡Gracias por la comida, Sakura-san!

Sakura le sonríe en respuesta y va hacia la puerta ante la mirada de Tatsuya. Cuando la peli-rosa se perdió de vista el niño mira con reproche a Kakashi.

- Prometiste que me entrenarías.

- Y lo he hecho.

- Solo una vez por semana. Seiki entrena todos los días, no dejare que sea mejor que yo.

- _Uchihas y sus rivalidades. –_Kakashi roda los ojos. –una vez por semana está bien para un chaval como tú, mejor disfruta tu infancia.

- ¡Quiero hacerme tan fuerte como Sasuke-san!

- Así que admiras a Sasuke. –Kakashi lo mira burlón y Tatsuya se sonroja.

- ¡No es eso! ¡Quiero ser tan fuerte como él para que deje de intimidarme! –responde seguro y Kakashi no quita su mirada burlona, por lo que Tatsuya mejor bajo su mirada a su comida.

- Vale, te entrenare mínimo tres veces por semana, no pidas más que soy una persona ocupada.

- Solo lees ese libro que siempre cargas. –Tatsuya lo mira con reproche.

- Y eso es suficiente razón para no desperdiciar contigo el tiempo libre que paso con mi preciado libro.

Tatsuya lo vuelve a fulminar con la mirada.

* * *

Seiki está de pie frente a un árbol que tiene un tablero de tiro al blanco. Sus ojos muestran seriedad y en cada una de sus manos sostiene cinco kunai.

La pequeña pelinegra lleva puesto un short de licra que le llega a mediación de las rodillas, una blusa blanca que tiene en la espalda en grande el símbolo de su clan. Su lacio y largo cabello lo lleva amarrado en una coleta alta, dejando caer algunos cortos mechones en sus mejillas.

La pequeña salta, dando con agilidad unas volteretas en el aire lanzando en el proceso los kunai, los cuales ocho dieron en el tablero del blanco y los demás se clavaron en los arboles de alado.

Cuando la pequeña cae de pie al suelo, el cansancio la hizo caer de rodillas, esperanzada alza la mirada viendo que solo ocho entrar en el tablero del blanco, le faltaron dos. La desilusión marco su rostro.

Sasuke que estaba a un costado a un par de metros de ella, la mira serio, teniendo sus brazos cruzados a la altura de su pecho.

- Lo siento oto-san, me faltaron dos. –Seiki mira a su padre culpable.

- Lo has hecho más que bien para algo que apenas se te fue enseñado un par de horas. –le dice serio y aunque su tono de voz no lo muestre sus ojos reflejan el orgullo que siente. –Es todo por hoy. –dice firme.

- Aun puedo seguir hasta conseguir que los diez entren en el blanco.

- Párate. –ordena.

Seiki obediente así lo hizo, o lo intento, ya que así como se levantó volvió a caer de rodillas y Sasuke se acerca tranquilo hacia ella.

- Estás tan cansada que ya no puedes ni ponerte de pie, aunque quieras seguir no podrás. –Seiki se rasca la nuca apenada. –además tu madre debe estarnos esperando para desayunar.

Seiki asintió desilusionada, quería seguir hasta que lograra conseguirlo, pero alza la mirada cuando ve la espalda de su padre que se colocó en cuclillas enfrente de ella.

- Vamos, sube. –ordena mostrando indiferencia.

Seiki sonrío y asintió, subiéndose sobre la espalda de su padre que se enderezo sosteniéndola de las piernas y comenzó a caminar.

Sasuke no pudo evitar recordar una de las tantas veces que Itachi lo llevo cargando en su espalda, esa vez cuando le hablo sobre a lo que se dedicaba su familia, por lo que su mirada se tornó melancólica.

- _Cada que estoy con mi hija no puedo evitar acordarme de ti… nii-san, su carácter es tan parecido. –_Sasuke afirmo más el agarre y una pequeña sonrisa sincera adorno su rostro.

* * *

- ¡Más por favor! –Seiki acerca su plato de arroz hacia su madre que parpadea sorprendida.

- Estás muy hambrienta Seiki-chan. –comenta divertida, tomando el plato de arroz de su hija. –seguro hiciste mucho ejercicio hoy.

Seiki asintió mientras lleva algo de pescado a la boca para después tomar el plato que su madre le extiende.

- Más por favor. –pide Sasuke extendiéndole su plato de arroz a su esposa.

- Debió haber estado duro el entrenamiento de hoy. –dice más divertida, tomando el plato que su esposo le extiende.

* * *

Sakura está lavando los platos mientras Sasuke está a su lado ayudándole a secarlos.

- Sasuke-kun, Seiki-chan solo tiene cinco años, no le exijas mucho. –le dice con reproche.

- Lo tengo presente, por eso no le exijo, de hecho yo tengo casi que obligarla a que deje de hacerlo. –responde con simpleza.

- ¿Por qué no me extraña siendo hija tuya? –Sakura suspira con pesadez y Sasuke sonríe de forma torcida.

- Deberías de verla entrenar, es maravillosa… no tengo que repetirle las cosas, con una vez que le diga las entiende, solo necesita una vez para que los movimientos le salgan al menos que sea muy difícil, pero aun así lo hace casi perfecto… ¿Qué? –Sasuke la mira alzando sus cejas al oírla reír.

- Solo te faltan las plumas para parecer pavo real. –le dice juguetona y Sasuke frunce el ceño. –Hablas con tanto orgullo que incluso inflas el pecho.

- Es porque estoy orgulloso de ella. –dice volteando su rostro a lado contrario, ocultando su sonrojo.

- Lo se… yo también, además tiene de donde salir. Su madre es muy inteligente y su padre es todo un prodigio. –Sakura divertida le da un beso en la mejilla y Sasuke vuelve a sonreír de forma ladina. – ¿y tú? ¿Serás prodigioso como tu hermana? –Sakura mira juguetona su vientre, y Sasuke poso su mano encima de él, haciendo que ella lo voltee a ver.

- Prodigio o no será perfecto como Seiki. –le dice con seguridad, dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa sincera.

Sakura le sonrío feliz teniendo sus mejillas muy sonrojadas.

* * *

- ¡Vamos Seiki-chan, tu tía Ino no debe tardar en llegar! –grita Sakura estando al pie de las escaleras.

- ¡Estoy lista, mamá! –Seiki comienza a bajar las escaleras.

Justo en ese momento tocan la puerta.

- Debe ser la cerda. –comenta divertida caminando hacia la puerta, al abrirla ve a su rubia amiga tomando de la mano al pequeño Minato—_que con su mano libre sostiene una pelota azul—_y en su otra mano toma de la mano a su hija.

La pequeña Isae es de la misma edad que Minato y Seiki, tiene su largo cabello color rubio recogido en dos coletas altas, y como su madre lleva un flequillo largo y de lado. Su piel es clara y tiene los ojos iguales a los de su madre. Su piel es tan clara como la de su padre. Lleva puesto un vestido lleno de holanes color rosa con blanco.

- ¡Frentona! – "saluda" Ino sonriéndole amigable.

- ¡Cerda! –le regresa el "saludo".

- ¡Hola tía Sakura! –saludan amigables el par de infantes.

- Hola pequeños. –Sakura les sonríe de forma amigable justo en el momento que Seiki llega atrás de ella. – ¿lista cariño? –Sakura pone una mano sobre la cabeza de su hija que asintió y se acercó a sus amigos que la saludaron enérgicos.

- Son tan monos. –dice Ino divertida. – ¿Nos vamos frentona?

- Vamos. –Sakura se asoma hacia adentro. – ¡Sasuke-kun, no tardamos! –le grita al pelinegro y sin esperar respuesta se va cerrando la puerta, sabe que la escucho.

Ino y Sakura comenzaron a caminar a la par con los tres niños caminando a unos cuantos pasos frente a ellas.

- ¿Hinata no pudo venir? –Sakura la mira curiosa.

- Tenía unos asuntos que atender con el clan, así que le dije que me llevaría a Minato para que no le dé problemas… ese niño está lleno de energía, lo mejor es gastársela llevándolo al parque. –comenta divertida.

- Si, pobre Hinata. –Sakura muestra lastima.

- Si, pobre. Isae-chan es enérgica, pero Mina-chan exagera. –Sakura asintió dándole la razón. –Tú tienes suerte frentona, Seiki-chan es muy tranquila, sin mal no recuerdo siempre lo ha sido.

- Si. –Sakura sonríe mirando a su hija que camina en medio de ese par de enérgicos los cuales la atosigan con sus ocurrencias pero ella se mantiene tranquila oyéndolos.

- Quien nos viera frentona, nosotras llevando a nuestros hijos al parque. –Ino sonríe divertida. –Debo de admitir que de niña nos imagine así algún día… aunque tú fuiste la ganona, te quedaste con Sasuke-kun. –le dice insinuante y Sakura le sonríe con mofa.

- ¿Qué puedo decir? A Sasuke-kun le gustan peli-rosadas. –le dice con arrogancia.

- Más bien frentonas… que mal gusto tiene Sasuke-kun. –la rubia niega con decepción.

- Sai tiene un gusto mucho peor, le gustan cerdas. –Sakura la mira de reojo altanera.

- ¡Frentona! –ruge molesta, fulminándola con la mirada.

- ¡Cerda! –Sakura también la fulmina con la mirada.

* * *

Sakura e Ino están en una banca del parque mientras sus hijos están un poco alejados jugando con la pelota.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué es eso tan importante de lo que querías hablar? –Sakura mira curiosa a su amiga e Ino se tensó.

- Primero que nada respóndeme algunas dudas. –la rubia la mira de forma picara provocándole un mal presentimiento a su amiga.

- ¿Dime? –Sakura le sonríe nerviosa, esperando que su presentimiento sea erróneo.

- ¿Cómo es tu vida sexual con Sasuke-kun? –pregunta realmente curiosa.

- ¡Cerda! –exclama avergonzada con la cara tan roja como un tomate, debió haberle hecho caso a su presentimiento.

- Vamos frentona, somos amigas y mujeres adultas, es normal hablar de estos temas.

- Esas son cosas entre Sasuke-kun y yo. –Sakura mas sonrojada desvía su mirada.

- Por favor, necesito me respondas. –la rubia la mira suplicante y Sakura suspira con pesadez.

- Buena. –responde avergonzada.

- ¿Solo buena? –Ino muestra decepción ante la respuesta. –me esperaba más de Sasuke-kun después de todo ya estás en el segundo embarazo… tal vez el problema no es él sino tú.

- ¡Yo no soy el problema! –exclama indignada. – ¡para que te queda claro nuestra sexualidad es intensa, ardiente y muy apasionada! –Sakura se tapa la boca estando más roja que un tomate, mirando como las madres de familia que están ahí con sus hijos la miran con envidia mientras Ino ríe burlona. – ¡¿vez lo que me haces hacer puerca?! –Sakura la fulmina con la mirada.

- Tú que andas de gritona con tu intimidad. –le dice burlona y Sakura afila más su mirada.

- ¿Lo hiciste a propósito? –un aura sombría la rodea, tensando a la rubia.

- No, en verdad que no… de hecho si lo hubiera planeado no me hubiera salido tan bien. –Ino sonríe nerviosa mientras se rasca la nuca, pero al ver que la expresión de su amiga se ve más terrorífica palideció. –frentona si te pregunto estas cosas es porque necesito saber… para saber si yo soy la del problema… por favor responde mis dudas.

Sakura quita su expresión sombría y muestra interés y preocupación al ver tristeza en los ojos de su amiga.

- ¿Qué más quieres saber? –Sakura suspira resignada.

- ¿Tú y Sasuke-kun cada cuando lo hacen? –pregunta con interés y Sakura desvía la mirada apenada.

- Bueno… antes de cumplir los ocho meses lo hacíamos diario, ya sabes que por el embarazo después de los ocho meses es peligroso.

- ¡Todos los días lo hacen! –exclama sorprendida y Sakura le tapa la boca, viendo nerviosa como las demás madres la miran con más envidia, después de todo no es sorpresa que todas ahí tienen como fantasía al esposo de Sakura.

- No grites o no te sigo contando. –le advierte después de destaparle la boca.

- Lo siento. –la rubia se rasca la nuca y le sonríe apenada. – ¿enserio lo hacen todos los días? –pregunta curiosa, como si la idea le fuera imposible de creer.

- Si, aunque desde que me embarace cuando está en misión no lo hacemos ya que no vamos juntos. –relata nuevamente sonrojada y rascándose la mejilla derecha con uno de sus dedos de la mano derecha.

- No me jodas, lo hacen una vez al día. –dice sorprendida, como si la idea le fuera de lo más irreal.

- De hecho lo hacemos más de una vez al día. –presume con arrogancia.

- ¿Dos? –la rubia la mira incrédula.

- Tres es lo mínimo y eso porque estoy cansada. –Sakura le sonríe nerviosa al ver la expresión de su amiga al tener esa información. – ¿_es raro hacerlo tantas veces? –_a Sakura comienza a pensar que lo que veía normal en una pareja no lo era.

- Cuando no estás embarazada siempre iban de misión juntos y tu diste a entender que cuando iban ustedes…

- Si, bueno, cuando vamos juntos a misiones también lo hacemos. –Sakura marca más su sonrisa nerviosa al ver la cara de su amiga.

- Vaya, ahora sé porque saliste preñada tan pronto, de hecho me extraña que no lo salieras antes. –comenta incrédula y Sakura se sonroja toda. – ¿y cómo es Sasuke-kun en la cama? ¿Frio como su actitud?… ¿o como bien dicen los serios son los peores?

- A Sasuke-kun le queda eso de los serios son los peores, de hecho me sorprendí tanto de cómo es en la cama cuando lo hicimos por primera vez, fue simplemente ¡wau! –Sakura sonríe bobalicona al recordar como es Sasuke en la cama, comienza a extrañar eso, un mes sin hacer el amor y pensar que aún le falta que nazca y cuando nazca el bebé esperar cuarenta días, de solo pensarlo suspira con pesar.

Ino mira con infinita envidia a su amiga.

- ¿Y quién es el que empieza siempre? ¿Tú o Sasuke-kun?

- La mayoría de las veces Sasuke-kun. –dice soñadora e Ino baja su cabeza deprimida.

- ¿Sabes?... Si Sai empezó una relación conmigo es porque quería saber que se siente tener novia, le entro curiosidad al ver a ti y Naruto con sus respectivas parejas, cuando me pregunto lo que se siente le dije que no podría explicárselo, eso tiene que vivirlo y me pidió ser su novia. –Ino sonríe con tristeza y Sakura la mira sorprendida, no sabía eso, de repente esos dos empezaron a andar y la rubia no se lo conto. –Yo feliz dije que sí, quería vivir una relación como tu… estúpida ¿verdad?

- No creo que seas estúpida.

- Lo soy, sabía que Sai solo estaba conmigo por curiosidad, pero no lo admitía porque pensé que con el tiempo él se enamoraría de mí y tendría mi final feliz. –la rubia vuelve a sonreír de forma seca. –solo era una mocosa. –dice con tristeza. –la relación siguió avanzando, porque no terminaba conmigo, pensé que me quería a pesar de que siempre tenía que ser yo la que lo besara, la que le dijera que cosas tendría que regalarme y cuando. Comencé a no sentirme deseada y mi autoestima estaba hasta el suelo porque por más que lo acariciara él no respondía, solo se dejaba hacer, así que decidí probar, ser más osada y subí mucho de tono mis caricias, conseguí excitarlo y lo hicimos, o más bien lo hice, yo hacia todo y él se dejaba hacer. Pensé que es normal después de todo él no sabe de estas cosas, pensé que la siguiente sería mejor e iría mejorando, yo me sentía feliz porque comprobé que me desea, se puso duro con solo verme los senos. –Sakura la mira seria, no sabía eso de su amiga. –supongo el cuerpo reacciono. –Ino vuelve a sonreír con tristeza. –nada mejoro, cada vez que lo hacemos es porque yo lo provoco, y Sai solo se excita, la mete y ya, no me acaricia, soy yo la que lo acaricia y besa a él. Sai solo la mete y se corre, ni siquiera me ha dado un orgasmo, siempre soy yo la que me los provoco acariciándome a mí misma. –admite avergonzada, humillada y dolida. –accidentalmente salí embarazada de Isae-chan cuando andábamos de novios y él al saberlo solo me dijo: "leí en un libro que uno se tiene que casar para tener hijos, ¿es tiempo de casarnos en nuestra relación?"… idiota. –dice con rencor y Sakura ensancha los ojos, Sasuke es muy frio pero en comparación con Sai cuando Sasuke se lo pidió tuvo más tacto. –pero yo fui más idiota al aceptar. Él no es amoroso, solo hace las cosas que le he enseñado porque piensa que eso debe de hacer, no parece desearlas y soy yo la que inicia el sexo, porque solo es sexo, o más bien solo es un él la mete y yo dispuesta… y las veces que lo hacemos son escasas, una vez cada dos semanas seria mucho decir. –la peli-rosa ahora entiende porque le hizo todas esas preguntas.

- Ino no es que justifique a Sai pero él es complicado, no sabe cómo demostrar lo que siente, tal vez no sabe cómo mostrar deseo y solo deja a su cuerpo actuar.

- Eso quise pensar pero ya son años Sakura y las cosas siguen igual, siento que me case con un muñeco… incluso como padre es un asco, ni con su hija sabe expresar sentimientos, es por eso que consiento mucho a Isae-chan, es mi forma de compensarla por la falta de cariño que recibe de su padre. –lagrimas comienzan a salir por sus ojos y Sakura la mira con tristeza.

- ¿Has pensado en separarte?

- Muchas veces, pero no lo hago por Isae-chan… ella merece tener a sus dos padres juntos como todos los niños, no importa si su padre es un idiota.

- Ven acá cerda. –Sakura la jala y la abraza, la rubia escondió su cara en el pecho de su amiga y comenzó a llorar con más ganas. –créeme, Sai es un pendejo con mayúsculas… tu eres muy hermosa, te mereces algo mucho mejor. Por culpa de ese idiota no sigas pensando que no eres atractiva… cualquier hombre estaría maravillado de tenerte. –le dice con seguridad e Ino sin dejar de llorar sonríe divertida por el comentario de su amiga.

* * *

Isae le avienta la pelota con brusquedad a Seiki que la atrapa evitando que le pegue en la cara.

- ¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡Casi le pegas a Sei-chan! –Minato la fulmina con la mirada.

- ¡Es que ya no quiero jugar a la pelota! –exclama berrinchuda.

- ¿A qué quieres jugar? –Seiki la mira curiosa mientras le avienta la pelota a Minato antes de que empiece una discusión con Isae.

- No sé, pero a la pelota ya no quiero. –Isae cruza sus brazos y hace un infantil puchero.

- ¡Pues te jodes, porque yo si quiero jugar a la pelota! –Minato le avienta con brusquedad la pelota.

Isae está por contestarle pero en eso divisa en el parque a un niño muy lindo, es muy guapo, justo como se imagina al príncipe de sus sueños.

- ¡Isae! –exclama Seiki estirando una mano hacia su amiga justo cuando la pelota se estampa en su cara.

Minato comenzó a reírse a carcajadas. Cuando la pelota se despegó de la cara de Isae, Seiki pensó que lloraría como siempre lo hace, pero no, solo se quedó mirando embobada a quien sabe dónde con la pelota marcada en la cara.

La pelota rodo hasta los pies de Seiki que la tomo sin dejar de mirar preocupada a su amiga, tal vez esta vez Minato si le pego muy fuerte.

- Tu… cara… ¡jajajajaja…! –Minato la apunta sin dejar de reír.

- ¿Isae? –Seiki se acerca a su amiga. – ¿Estás bien? –Seiki le pasa una mano frente a la cara.

- Es tan guapo. –dice soñadora.

- ¿Quién? –Seiki sigue su mirada y al ver que su amiga mira a Tatsuya que está en el pasamanos, se sorprende.

- Parece un príncipe. –Isae suspira soñadora.

Seiki alza ambas cejas, su amiga siempre anda hablando de príncipes y le ha enseñado los dibujos de algunos que salen en los cuentos.

- No me había dado cuenta de ello. –comenta Seiki con simpleza.

- ¿Acaso ya lo habías visto antes? –Isae mira a su amiga celosa y Seiki asintió. –_¿Por qué tenía Seiki haberlo conocido antes? Ahora seguro como todos los niños la preferirá a ella._

Seiki alza más sus cejas no entendiendo porque su amiga se ve molesta.

- ¿A quién? –Minato dejo de reír y curioso mira a quien conoce su amiga.

- A Tatsuya. –dice Seiki apuntándolo y el peli-azul mirra a esa dirección, al instante su ceño se frunce.

- _Que nombre tan genial tiene, digno de un príncipe. –_Isae suspira soñadora.

- Es un pedante. –dice con desagrado.

- ¿También lo conoces? –pregunta Isae sorprendida e indignada al ser la única que no lo conoce.

Seiki mira curiosa a su amigo, no sabía que lo conocía también.

- Mi papá me ha llevado algunas veces a casa de Kakashi-sensei para jugar con ese pedante sangrón. Siempre me mira con superioridad, no quiere jugar conmigo y mucho menos me presta sus juguetes… lo odio. –Minato lo mira con rencor, recordando esa vez que se pelearon y el maldito término ganándole.

- No es tan malo. –Seiki se rasca la nuca viéndose pensativa por lo que le dijo su amigo y lo que ha visto a Tatsuya no solo le cae mal ella, comienza a sospechar que le caen mal todos los niños o niñas. –solo le cuesta adaptarse. –fue lo único que se le ocurrió para justificarlo, su madre le ha dicho que no debe hablar mal de la gente.

- ¿A ti te cae bien Seiki? –Minato la mira con decepción, la creía inteligente no boba como Isae.

- No me desagrada, pero al parecer yo no le agrado. –Seiki se encoge de hombros restándole importancia.

Isae sonrío con emoción, al fin un niño que no le agrada Seiki, todos prefieren jugar con ella, siempre la escogen primero en todo, según porque no es llorona y juega muy bien. Pero ahora hay un niño que no le pasa eso, y no solo eso, ese niño es su príncipe soñado.

- A ese menso no le agrada nadie. –Minato se cruza de brazos dando la imagen de niño berrinchudo.

- Seiki invítalo a jugar. –Isae la mira suplicante, si a él no le agrada Seiki ya no le ve problema que le hable y si ella lo conoce puede presentárselo.

- ¡¿Qué?!... ¡No! –exclama indignado Minato. – ¡Yo no quiero jugar con ese pedante dattebayo!

- ¡Pues no juegues! –Isae le saca la lengua y el peli-azul no dejándose también se la saca. –Por favor Seiki, invítalo a jugar… quiero conocer a mi príncipe. –dice soñadora y Minato hace mueca de asco al oírla hablar así.

Seiki mira a su amiga, la quiere ayudar pero… mira a Tatsuya, desde que se fue de casa no lo ha visto, no ha querido acompañar a su madre cuando lo va a ver y no porque no quiera sino porque sabe que su presencia le molesta a Tatsuya y no quiere incomodarlo, así que duda que acepte. Aunque ahora observándolo está jugando solo, al parecer ella tiene razón y a Tatsuya no le agrada los demás niños o tal vez es la compañía.

- Por favor.

Seiki vuelve a mirar a su amiga que se muestra suplicante ya hasta puchero está haciendo.

- ¡No aceptes Sei-chan!

Ahora la pelinegra mira a su amigo que la mira suplicante también, ¿cómo complacer a uno sin desilusionar al otro?

- Si lo invito a jugar podríamos jugar fut bol de dos contra dos… tú y yo contra Tatsuya e Isae. –Seiki le sonríe amigable a su amigo.

- ¡Me agrada la idea, así le daré una goliza a ese pedante dattebayo! –exclama enérgico.

- ¡Solo inténtalo, seguro mi príncipe te aplasta! –Isae lo mira retadora y el peli-azul la mira igual.

Seiki se mostró complacida, consiguió complacerlos a ambos.

* * *

Tatsuya se balancea en el pasamanos, pasando de un tuvo al otro con agilidad. Al llegar al último mira con superioridad a los niños que esperan su turno para subir, así que simplemente se deja caer cayendo de pie al suelo. El pasamanos ya se llenó, y no le gusta jugar con nadie, todos son unos niños mimados, yendo ahí con sus padres, todos le desagradan.

- Tatsuya.

El pelinegro se sorprende, conoce esa voz y tiene tiempo sin oírla. Pasando la sorpresa frunce el ceño y voltea mostrando desagrado al ver a Seiki que se detuvo frente a él teniendo una pelota azul en sus manos.

- ¿Te gustaría jugar pelota conmigo y mis amigos? –pregunta apuntando hacia atrás de ella.

Tatsuya mira hacia donde ella apunta viendo al peli-azul idiota hijo del Hokage que siempre lo lleva a su casa, y a una rubia que le sonríe como idiota mientras agita una mano en alto. Tatsuya regresa su mirada hacia Seiki, esos dos amigos de ella le caen peor que Seiki.

- No. –dice dispuesto a irse a buscar a Kakashi que se quedó leyendo por ahí, si Seiki y sus amigos están ahí ya no quiere estar ahí él.

- Por favor. –Seiki lo detiene tomándolo del brazo. –Isae en verdad quiere conocerte, juega un poco con ell…

- ¡Que no quiero! –le grita empujándola, haciéndola caer de sentón.

Tatsuya la mira sorprendido, sin darse cuenta uso mucha fuerza, no planeaba tumbarla y se sintió culpable, tal vez la lastimo, aunque ella no le agrade no significa que quiera lastimarla.

Tatsuya estaba por ayudarla a levantarse cuando es empujado haciéndolo caer de sentón, alza la mirada viendo al hijo de hokage mirándolo furioso.

- ¡¿Qué haces baka?! –Isae llega a ellos y fulmina con la mirada a Minato.

- ¡Este idiota tumbo a Sei-chan y yo le hago lo mismo! –dice firme, fulminando al pelinegro con la mirada.

Tatsuya lo fulmina con la mirada también, no solo ese idiota lo tumba sino también le dio asco como llama a Seiki.

- Tal vez Seiki solo resbalo. –justifica Isae y Minato la voltea a ver indignado.

- Rubia boba… sabía que en ti jamás se confiara. –Minato le saca la lengua e Isae lo mira indignada y furiosa, está por reclamarle pero hace una exclamación de sorpresa cuando Minato cae al suelo ante un puñetazo de Tatsuya.

Tatsuya mira amenazante al peli-azul que lo fulmina con la mirada estando sentado en el suelo con su mejilla hinchada y sangre saliendo de su boca.

Tatsuya se dispone a echársele encima pero Seiki aparece enfrente de él y lo empuja, sin tumbarlo pero alejándolo. Tatsuya la mira sorprendido, siempre se muestra tranquila, es la primera vez que la ve furiosa.

- Sei-chan. –Minato le mira la espalda sorprendido, su amiga jamás ha agredido a nadie, Isae también se muestra sorprendido por lo mismo.

- Puedo pasarte que me hagas lo que quieras, pero no te permito que lastimes a las personas que aprecio. –Tatsuya inclina su cabeza hacia abajo, sintiéndose más furioso, ella defiende a otro niño y eso hace que la desprecie más. –así que no le vuelvas a pegar a Mina-chan.

Tatsuya alza su rostro y Seiki se sorprendió al ver que sus ojos dejaron de ser negros, ahora son parecidos a los que pone su padre cuando entrena. Minato e Isae no se los logra ver porque Seiki lo tapa.

- Te odio. –le dice con desprecio y sin más da media vuelta, alejándose de ahí corriendo.

- ¡Son muy malos, lo hicieron enojar, por su culpa seguro ya no me hablara porque sabe que somos amigos! –exclama berrinchuda.

- ¡Eres imposible! –Minato la fulmina con la mirada e Isae le saca la lengua.

Seiki ni los pela, sigue mirando sorprendida por donde Tatsuya se fue, no solo ese te odio le dolió sino también está sorprendido al ver que Tatsuya posee el sharingan, su padre le hablo de él en uno de sus entrenamientos.

**Continuará**

_*gyoza, pequeños rollitos de pasta hojaldrada rellenos de carne picada, fritos y luego condimentados con una salsa de soja a la que se agrega vinagre para que resulte picante._

**adoro la familia uchiha, son tan monos *O***

**pobre ino, sai no la satisface sexualmennte, inshe sonrisitas canijo**

**jajajajajajaa**

**tatsuya es tan mono siendo tan berrinchudo y envidioso 3**

**spero les haya gustado el cap**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

**CUIDENSE**

**BESOS**

**KRISS**


End file.
